Sometimes Miracles Happen
by ANS4Christ
Summary: Unsettling circumstances lead a former team member to a place he'd never thought he'd be. R&R!It's Finally Complete all! :
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this!

Rating: G 

**Spoilers: Full Circle, (SERIOUS SPOLIERS FOR: Fallen, and Homecoming.)**

**Characters: Jonas, (Amy), Sam, Daniel, Jack, Teal'c, and Janet. (Maybe I should have just written everybody?!)**

**Genre: Angst, **

**Note: This takes place at some point after Homecoming. Also this is the third story I've written so you may want to check the other two out, at least to understand who Amy is and about the inner struggles Jonas has been dealing with, which I may touch on in this. Also this story may have some seriously sad points so tissues may be required further into it. I swear this story is original, any similarities to anyone else I swear was not intentional! As always reviews are welcome! They give fuel to the creative engine! Now on to the story!**

**Sometimes Miracles Happen**

**By Ans4Christ**

"I won't need this, or this, or this- I'd like to keep this. Hmm," Jonas held up a paperweight with false inscriptions on it. He placed it into the box." Why not, I might as well keep something."

He gave a sigh and gazed around the room. The past few weeks had certainly been interesting. He'd found what he thought was the Lost City of the Ancients, in turn bringing SG-1 to Dr. Jackson, which had eventually resulted in Jonas' being captured by Anubis, causing Kelowna to be attacked and now ironically enough he was considered a hero there and was being asked to go back to help the nations recover and work together. He tried to readjust his arm in its sling of which had been injured from a staff blast when he had pushed Dr. Jackson out of the way and had in turn been injured. Just the opposite of what had happened over a year before. "Talk about ironic." He thought aloud.

"Talking to yourself again?" A voice behind him asked.

Jonas didn't have to turn around to know who it was. A bittersweet smile tugged at his lips," Hey Amy. "He turned around to face her. "You finally got back from Washington."

"You know Jonas, I leave for not even a week and you manage to get yourself into all kinds of trouble. What am I supposed to do with you?" She stepped into his office. She had a smile on her face, but as Jonas looked at her, he knew that she was faking it. He knew she was aware that he was leaving, that day. He had hoped that she would be back before he left, and yet he had been dreaded this moment more than anything else. "You're packing I see." She said stiffly.

Jonas glanced at the box," Yeah, I can't take much; almost everything was Dr. Jackson's to begin with. I'm just taking some notes, a few books I gathered over the past year." He paused and looked at her." Oh that reminds me; I never returned your book to you. It's in here somewhere." Jonas looked at the shelves and found it. "Here." He handed it to her.

"I'd forgotten about that book." She chuckled. "You got it after we ran into each other in the hall the first day I was here."

Jonas smiled at the memory. "Yeah, you were mad at me."

"I was." She paused." But I would say you've made up for it over the past six months."

"Well I'm glad to know I've redeemed myself-in uh, every way." He vaguely moved his injured arm.

"I heard about that too. It must have been hard going home to that situation." She bit her lip." But now you're going to go back as an ambassador. Ambassador Quinn- it has a ring to it."

Jonas laughed. "It'll take some getting used to."

"Well it's everything you've wanted right? You've proven yourself to everyone here, the people on your planet understand the threat of the Goa'uld, the countries are going to start working together now, and you're going to be a part of that process. It's literally history in the making for your planet, Jonas. Think about it. Centuries from now children will be studying you in school, of how you helped to change the course of Kelowna's future."

Jonas broke out laughing. "If I wasn't nervous before I better be now. Although I somehow doubt my influence will be that strong."

"It's everything you've ever wanted right?" Amy repeated.

Jonas stared at her," Almost everything."

Amy took a deep breath, "I have a going away present for you."

Jonas eyed her. "How did you manage that?"

Amy shrugged, "Well, the truth is it was supposed to be a Christmas present. "

He gave a confused look, "Uh, Amy, its July."

"I believe in being prepared." Amy said firmly.

Jonas gave a slight nod, "July's prepared."

"Well do you want it or not?"

"I want it. I'm just teasing you."

Out of Amy's briefcase she took a wrapped box out and handed it to him. "I was initially hoping you would use it on SG-1, but I suppose you could still use it as an Ambassador. "

Jonas took it curiously, and opened the package. He lifted the cover of the box it was in and saw what appeared to be a hard covered notebook. It was brown and had gold going down the backside of it. Attached to the side was a ballpoint pen, with his name engraved in gold on it.

"I always saw you using those cheap notebooks that kids in school use, or just using Dr. Jackson's notes. I figured it was about time you started making notes of your own."

Jonas was speechless. "Amy, this is- I don't know what to say."

"Read what's on the inside cover."

Jonas flipped it over; the words were engraved in gold. He read aloud, "'What lies before us and what lies behind us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us.' Oliver Wendell Holmes."

"I've always liked that quote. Somehow I thought it seemed right for you."

Jonas closed the book and placed it back in the box. He cleared his throat, "This is defiantly the best gift I've ever received. "

"I figured you'd like it. And every time you use it you'll think of me." Amy's voice stiffened. "Look Jonas, we're still going to see each other. I mean you'll have time off and come back for a visit. Besides I for one want to know how you'll get those people to get along without mass torture."

Jonas laughed, "I know. It's- I wasn't planning on this happening. I mean I'm glad Dr. Jackson's back, but- I didn't think it would mean I would be forced out completely."

"Jonas, you don't have to go back. Not if you really don't want to. I don't think Hammond would be against a five man team. You do more than just translate. I'm sure you could still have a valid place on the team."

Jonas shook his head. "I just couldn't do it, Amy. I'd feel like I'd have to prove myself for being there, or I'd have to reinvent myself. Besides, I don't think the other nations on my planet will agree to the peace treaty unless I'm there, they want someone who has knowledge about all this. And that's me. It's just weird how things work. So, "He wanted to change the subject. " How did things go in Washington?"

Amy got the hint." Good. They overviewed my work and said they want me to stay on longer. It's still a trial period, but who knows."

Jonas looked at her for a moment. "You look nice." He continued to stare, almost memorizing her. "You're wearing the same outfit that you did the day we met."

Amy looked down at her dress suit and realized that he was right. It was the same cranberry colored suit, black heels; even her hair was in a French braid again. "You're right, I guess I'm not one for variety. "

"You're wearing the same thing that you wore the day we met on the day we say goodbye. What does that mean?"

Amy had tears beginning in her eyes," It means we'll see each other again. I don't say goodbye Jonas, I say till we meet again. Cause we will. We'll write each other. If Sam and her dad can do it, why can't we? Besides if you don't keep in touch I will personally go to Kelowna and hunt you down."

Jonas nodded, "Maybe when everything settles down there you could come for a visit."

"An expert on Kelowna once told me there's a place near the city that's beautiful in the spring." Amy took a step closer to him. "It doesn't have to be permanent, Jonas. No one says that just because you go back for a while you have to stay there forever. Earth will always be a home to you too."

They locked eyes for a minute. Finally Jonas reached up and brushed a loose hair behind her ear. "We'll see each other. I promise." He said gently. Amy closed her eyes at the touch and when she opened them her eyes were glistening with tears. They stood like that for a few blissful moments-than the phone rang. Jonas laughed, "Seriously bad timing." He went over to answer the phone. Amy was brushing the tears from her eyes.

Jonas hung up the phone and gave a heavy sigh. "I guess everyone's ready." He turned to face her. "They're um- they're waiting for me." His voice cracked a little." Are you going to be there?"

Amy shook her head," No, I don't say goodbye. Besides, I think it just needs to be you and the team." She paused and stared at him for a moment with a bright smile. "I think I'll leave you alone before you leave." She looked at him, "I'll see you around, Jonas Quinn."

Jonas nodded his voice stuck in his throat. Amy smiled and went to the door. "Amy-"she turned around to face him, "I'll see you around." She gently nodded and walked out, a tear falling down her cheek.

Jonas stared at the doorway for a few moments. Then he gave a heavy sigh and took his box. He stopped at the door and looked into the office for the last time. He closed his eyes, turned, and headed for the elevators.

Okay so what does everyone think so far? I plan on having two plots in this story so we'll see how that goes. Oh I know Jonas didn't have a box in the episode, but I'm improvising.  Reviews are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this!

Rating: G 

**Spoilers: Full Circle, (SERIOUS SPOLIERS FOR: Fallen, and Homecoming.)**

**Characters: Jonas, (Amy), Sam, Daniel, Jack, Teal'c, and Janet. (Maybe I should have just written everybody?!)**

**Genre: Angst, **

**Note: This takes place at some point after Homecoming. Also this is the third story I've written so you may want to check the other two out, at least to understand who Amy is and about the inner struggles Jonas has been dealing with, which I may touch on in this. Also this story may have some seriously sad points so tissues may be required further into it. I swear this story is original, any similarities to anyone else I swear was not intentional! As always reviews are welcome! They give fuel to the creative engine! Now on to the story!**

**Note2: Sorry for the delay in updating- it's the holidays. I hope everyone had a good holiday season and A Merry Christmas, and I hope and pray everyone has a Happy New Year! Now on to the story! **

**Sometimes Miracles Happen**

**By Ans4Christ**

Six Months Later:

Jonas walked around his apartment trying to get his things together. He had received a somewhat confusing message from Sam. She had said that he needed to come to earth as soon as he possible could. But beyond that she hadn't said. He had no idea what was going on. But the prospect of going to earth made him forget about the confusion. He hadn't been back yet. He wanted to see everyone. He had kept in touch through periodic letters. But lately that had ceased because of his schedule. Part of the global peace treaty had been that each ambassador had to spend at least a month in the other country. It had been stressful, and Jonas was glad it was over with, and the idea of going to earth made him even happier.

Of course the Kelownan government wasn't that happy, but Jonas honestly didn't care. There were times that the idea of facing and fighting the Goa'uld seemed easier than dealing with all the politics. He was seriously beginning to wonder why it was he had perused this in college. Of course the prospect of helping people far out-weighed the headaches that came from all of the diplomatic objectives- and headaches did come.

He was looking forward to returning to earth, even though he had no idea as to why he was being asked there. He was looking forward to seeing Amy as well. They had written periodically, but between the demands of his job, and the fact that she was started to go off world, the letters had been far and few.

He finished packing and heading for the building that held the Stargate. Once inside he felt the angry stares of the people. He knew they didn't like the idea of his association with earth. He had changed dramatically since going to earth-he couldn't think the way that they wanted him to think anymore. He was someone completely different now. And if the Kelownans could not stand anything it was change and standing apart. Plus the fact that he was willing to literally jump and run at the prospect of going back to earth had angered many, including the First Minister. But Jonas did have a vacation coming and he could go where ever he pleased. And above all else he wished to go back to earth, even for a few days. He felt himself becoming anxious as the gate dialed for earth. When it was ready he took the GDO that had been given to him before he left, and he pressed the encoding. After a few seconds he stepped through the gate, and returned to earth.

Sorry it's so short, let me know what you all think, reviews are always welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this!

Rating: G 

**Spoilers: Full Circle, (SERIOUS SPOLIERS FOR: Fallen, and Homecoming.)**

**Characters: Jonas, (Amy), Sam, Daniel, Jack, Teal'c, and Janet. (Maybe I should have just written everybody?!)**

**Genre: Angst, **

**Note: This takes place at some point after Homecoming. Also this is the third story I've written so you may want to check the other two out, at least to understand who Amy is and about the inner struggles Jonas has been dealing with, which I may touch on in this. Also this story may have some seriously sad points so tissues may be required further into it. I swear this story is original, any similarities to anyone else I swear was not intentional! As always reviews are welcome! They give fuel to the creative engine! Now on to the story!**

**Other note: Sorry for the delay. I haven't had a spare moment to write anything in weeks. But I'm gonna work on it I promise! Also I really never watched much of season 7 so I may not be right on the stuff with Anubis and about the Lost City. I'm kinda making it up as I go along! Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Sometimes Miracles Happen**

**By Ans4Christ**

As soon as Jonas arrived he knew that something wasn't right. Sam was acting odd and being evasive. She seemed cool at seeing him. And whenever he asked her as to why she had asked him to come she changed the subject. Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c were no where either. Something was up- seriously up. When they were finally in the elevator Jonas cornered her.

"Sam what's going on? And please don't give me the run around again. I know I haven't seen you for six months but I still know you well enough to know when you're avoiding an issue. What is it?"

Sam sighed. "I'm sorry Jonas. It's just- some things are going on and I just didn't want to spring it on you right away I guess." She paused and stopped the elevator. "Okay, one of the reasons why we asked you to come is because we could use a hand with something. Daniel's trying to work on it and has been for weeks but maybe two heads would be better than one in this case."

"What's it about?" Jonas found himself getting nervous, he was complimented that they were asking for help. But why on earth had Sam stopped the elevator?

"Something that will supposedly help us find the Lost City. If Daniel can translate it, it will lead directly to the power source. So it's vital that it gets done. Anubis' forces are continuing to grow, we have to find the Lost City and soon. A few weeks ago one of the SG teams located a device of some sort, its purposes are not clear but it states that it will lead to the Lost City. I believe the exact words that Daniel used were 'Would empower and sustain.' We had wondered if it could be a planted device but it has shown some interesting properties that suggest it is legitimately from the Ancients."

Sam had finished talking but she still seemed fidgety. "Sam, I'll gladly help in any way I can, you know that- but that's not the only reason you asked me to come back is it? You said Dr. Jackson's been translating for weeks. Why would he need my help all of a sudden?"

Sam looked at him, as though she didn't want to say what she was about to. "You're right. That's really just a small part of the reason. It's an important part, but not everything. It was really my idea to ask you to come back. I thought that you would want to be here."

"Sam, you're making no sense. What is going on? What do you mean be here? Be here for what?"

"Jonas-it's about Amy."

Jonas felt himself pale. "What about her?"

"She's sick."

"What do you mean? How sick is sick?" He questioned.

Sam gazed at him and was quiet for a moment. "She's dying, Jonas."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this!

Rating: G 

**Note: I've always wanted to respond to my reviewers so here goes. **

**ausfox261: Thanks for the review. Yes I know, I have a fondness for cliffhangers. I love torturing readers! It's good to know my English classes paid off! I noticed the AU, are you an Aussie? **

**LJQ: Aww, I'm sorry, but I put a Kleenex warning for a reason. Just remember the title, maybe that'll help. Thanks for the review! **

**Note: Okay the disease I made up may not make sense, but I'm not a doctor and it's my story. Either way let me know what you think!**

**Sometimes Miracles Happen**

**By Ans4Christ**

Jonas froze in place. "That's impossible."

"I'm afraid it is, Jonas. Amy was off world a few weeks ago. In fact the team that she was out with was the one that located this information about the Lost City. The members of that team were exposed to something. We're not sure what it was exactly. They all died from it within a week. Amy seemed fine. But a few days ago she started to show symptoms. Now there's no doubt that she was exposed somehow. Janet's not sure what it is. But she doesn't know what to do for it. It shuts down each bodily system, within a very short period of time." Sam paused. "I knew that you and Amy had a special relationship and I thought that you would want to be here.-I'm really sorry." Sam turned the elevator back on and within a few moments they reached the designated floor: guest quarters.

Sam showed Jonas his room, but he was too numb to even notice.

"Jonas, I'm really sorry. I know I just blurted it out. I just didn't know how to tell you." Sam looked down at her shoes for a second." I feel terrible having to tell you."

"I'm glad you told me Sam. I just-I just can't believe it. I think I just need some time to let it sink in I guess." He sat on the bed, his face almost white with shock, he appeared unable to move.

Sam looked at him and felt tears in her eyes. This was hard for her as well because she and Amy had become close friends over the past few months. But she somehow knew that Jonas was going to react this way. She knew that he and Amy had a relationship far beyond that of friendship. Part of her was angry with both Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill. The Colonel had felt that it wasn't his place, and Teal'c had said he felt she would be better at expressing it. Somehow all of them had known how it was going to affect him, but why did she have to get stuck telling him?

"Try and get settled. I'll be around if you need me." She quietly shut the door and left.

Jonas sat on the bed in utter disbelief. This could not be real. This had to be some bad dream or horrid mistake. Could it really be the same day? Wasn't he just a few hours ago excited about coming here? Now he wished he could disappear. He didn't want to accept it. He wouldn't. There had to be some way to help Amy. There had too. He wasn't about to give up on her. He tried to compose himself. Because his next course of action would probably prove the hardest. He had to go and see her.

Jonas took the elevator and walked down the corridor that led to the infirmary. It felt as though the room was swimming to him. Part of him just wished he could run away.

"Jonas."

He turned around. He gave a half smile, "Hi Dr. Frasier."

"Hi." Janet paused. "I'd like to talk casually but I have a feeling by your being here you already know." Jonas nodded. "I am sorry. I know you two were very close."

"Sam said she was exposed to something along with the rest of an SG team. What was it?"

"Honestly Jonas, I have no idea. It affected the SG team right away and when Amy showed no symptoms for almost a week I thought that she was in the clear. She's actually been fine the past couple of weeks. Then a few days ago she started getting sick, and then she collapsed. I can't explain why it started affecting her now and not before. Or why anyone was even exposed to this thing. It acts like a virus of some kind that shuts down each bodily system. It's beyond anything I have seen. And working here the past seven years I'd thought I'd seen it all."

"Do you think I could see her?" He asked shakily.

"I think that would be the best thing I could prescribe." She saw his eyes. "Come here. " She gave him a hug." I wish you could have come back for a visit under better circumstances. "

"Me too."

"Come on, I'll take you to her room."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this!

Rating: G 

**Reviewer Note: To my one faithful reviewer!**

**LJQ: Yeah you're right about the interaction. No, Amy's not contagious her illness is-unique. Thanks for the review and hope you like this chapter!**

**Note: Okay here's another update. Although from the lack of reviews I'm seriously starting to wonder if anyone's reading it. I have a basic game plan but if anyone has any ideas on what they would like to see, maybe I could try to put it in. Hope you all enjoy and please, please review! **

**Sometimes Miracles Happen**

**By Ans4Christ**

Dr. Frasier brought Jonas to the door of Amy's room and stopped. "I'll let you go in alone." She paused. "Jonas, I am really sorry. I know that despite what the two of you said you had something special." She paused again and her voice grew thick. "This is the part of my job that I really hate." She turned around quickly and left.

Jonas closed his eyes and tried to gather strength for what he was about to do. He wasn't sure how to go about this. He had a flash of when he had gone to see Dr. Kieranover a year before. He knew he had to be more at ease than that, Amy would see right through him. He looked through the small window of the door. Amy was lying on a bed in an isolated room. Jonas was glad for that. It would have been harder if others had been there. She was reading a book, she was very pale, and she had an oxygen tube by her nose. Jonas closed his eyes, took a breath, and opened the door.

Amy looked up from her book and dropped it when she saw him. She looked as if she wished she could jump up and run to him. A smile spread across her face and her eyes turned bright. "Jonas! What on earth are you doing here?"

He wasn't sure what to say so he just went with what first thing that came to mind. "I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd stop by."

Amy laughed. "Well I'm glad you did." There was a pause. "Are you going to stand by the door forever or are you going to come here?"

Jonas gestured. "Ah, yeah sorry." He pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

"Kind of a switch huh?" Amy said lightly.

He gave a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"A few months before you left you were in here and I was sitting talking to you. Now it's reversed."

"Yeah, it is."

Amy grew quiet and lowered her eyes. "I have a sneaking suspicion that you already know what's new with me, so what's new with you?" She said brightly.

Jonas looked at her and saw a twinkle in her eye. She was trying to be humorous. So he decided to play along. "Well, I just got back from visiting the other parts of Langara, that's the new name of our planet. It was pretty interesting, being in the other countries. Defiantly a new experience and you know how I love those. We're still trying to iron things out between us. It's very difficult at times, but I'm seeing how's it's helping the people and that's what counts. I know most of Kelowna still doesn't like me or trust me. The people aren't giving me the dirty looks like they used to, but I know that the government officials still aren't too keen on me. If it wasn't for the demand of the other nations to want me to be a part of this I probably would have been removed. But ah, it's been challenging. We also uncovered information on the Goa'uld whom occupied our planet. So I've still been working with translating. Um, Sam mentioned some stuff I might help Daniel out with which is one of the reasons why I'm here for awhile; and um, well Dr. Frasier tells me you're dying, but other than that everything's okay in my life."

Amy laughed, which caused Jonas to laugh. "I have missed you, Jonas. It's great to have you back here. Even for a little while. Course it won't matter, I won't be here long either."

"Amy, you don't know that."

"Jonas, I know you don't want to believe it. But whatever this thing is I have it. I saw it slowly happen to the other members of the SG team I was working with. It's the same symptoms. If Janet couldn't do anything for them what is the chance of her being able to do something for me?"

"What happened? How did you contract this?"

Amy rested her head on the pillow and thought for a moment." Hmm. You know I've tried and tried to think, but I'm really not sure. We were on the planet, and we were researching information on the Ancients, which is what every SG team seems to be doing nowadays. Someone leaned against one of the tablets or pillars, and everything started to shake. I remember seeing this brilliant flash of light, I vaguely remember hearing voices or words but I'm not sure what they were or what language it was. Then all of a sudden we were standing in the same place but the pillars and everything was gone. No one had any memory of what happened beyond what I just said. We gathered our stuff and left. That was everything. I mean something must have happened at the point where I don't remember; but as to what it was I don't know.

"The one odd thing was that the others got sick within a day or two and I was fine until just a few days ago. Why it took me so long to get sick I don't know, and supposedly it's progressing slower in my system then it was in the others as well. But either way I have this thing and there is nothing that can be done for it. I know that. I don't understand it, but sometimes things just happen I guess. At least information might have been found that could defeat Anubis. At least there's comfort in that for me.

"I'm glad to see you again Jonas. I just wish it could have been under better circumstances. I was so looking forward to going to Kelowna and seeing your home. Now I'll never be able to."

"Maybe you will still be able to. Maybe something will be found that can help you."

"Jonas, don't please. Nothing will be able to help me outside of a miracle."

"Sometimes miracles happen; a good friend of mine once said that."

Amy smiled weakly and stared at him. "And if I remember correctly you said you don't believe in miracles."

Jonas leaned closer to her and took her hand in both of his. "Maybe I'm starting too." He paused. "Maybe I need too. Amy-I-"He stared at her." I can't risk losing you."

Amy averted his eyes. "You got along fine in life before you met me."

"I don't think I knew what life was before I met you."

Amy was quiet. "Jonas, help Dr. Jackson on the artifacts that were found on the planet."

Jonas knew what she was doing. "Amy, I'm right where I want to be."

"I know that. But maybe there's some connection. There's something important in those artifacts Jonas, I know that there is. Maybe there's a connection to why I'm sick now. Maybe there's a way to get better. I don't know. But the best way to tell is to try. Please, Jonas. What's going on in our universe is more important than you or me. Please help him. It's important." She gave his hand a squeeze, "Please."

Jonas lowered his head and nodded. He knew that she was right. No matter what he was feeling there was something more important going on, and his feelings would have to be put aside in order to go after what was affecting millions. "I'll be here if you need me okay? I'm staying for as long as you need. I don't care how mad Kelowna gets. I'm staying here, okay?"

Amy nodded. "Okay."

He placed her hand by her side and got up. "Get some rest." Amy nodded. Jonas turned and headed for the door.

"Hey, Jonas."

He spun around, "Yeah?"

Amy had tears in her eyes. "I'm glad you're here."

Jonas gave a small smile, "So am I."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this!

Rating: G 

**Reviewer Note: **

**Pike2: I know, they both don't want to think about what it means for either one of them. Thanks for the review so much! You're the only one who has reviewed me from my first story till now. **

**Aelan Greenleaf: Thank you! Hope you read more!**

**LJQ: You mean I'm not the only one who has computer problems? Thanks for the review, and Amy and Jonas are finally beginning to realize that what everyone was saying about the two of them for the longest time is true. Now they have to deal with that and with everything else! Keep reading and reviewing! **

**Note: Sorry for the delay, I really need to start updating this more frequently! Just so everyone knows, I really didn't watch season 7 so my facts on Anubis, and the Lost City thing are probably seriously off, so just ignore that and Enjoy! Also this is my first time writing Daniel so I could use some feedback on whether or not I have his personality right. Let me know what you think!  **

**Sometimes Miracles Happen**

**By Ans4Christ**

Jonas found himself walking down the hall headed for his old, or rather Dr. Jackson's old and now current office, if that wasn't confusing. He felt all his emotions jumbled up inside, but he knew he needed to work on this. He also realized that Amy had told him to work because she knew it would help get his mind off of the current situation.

He saw Dr. Jackson poring over various notes and books, something Jonas himself had been doing what seemed an age ago. He found himself nervous at the idea of working with him again, how was it going to be received? He shook it off and knocked on the side wall.

Daniel looked up from his notes a little surprised. "Jonas, Hi."

Jonas nodded as he came in, "Dr. Jackson, Sam said that you might need a hand with translating or something like that."

"Yeah, I do-I'm just surprised to see you here so soon. I mean it could wait. It's not like it needs to be done immediately."

"Well I'm up for it as long as you're okay with it Dr. Jackson."

Daniel got up from his chair and walked toward him. "Yeah, it's fine with me Jonas. But one thing, it's Daniel."

Jonas seemed to hesitate at first and than shrugged, "Okay Daniel, what do you have?"

Daniel gestured for him to come over. "Well I don't know how much everybody else filled you in so I'll just start from the beginning if that's okay?" Jonas gestured for him to go on." Okay well, as you are well aware since Anubis has acquired the Eye of Ra he has gained more dominion over the galaxy. And we are still trying to find a way to stop him. The true source of stopping him is still the weapon of the Lost City. Now the question is where the Lost City is. This is very difficult to find because there was a massive plague that killed off the original Ancients. But you already know all this, so I'll just jump ahead. Anyway, an SG team, I have a feeling you know which one I mean, was sent to the planet C49-780, there they located a large amount of information from the Ancients. Among the things collected was a tablet, which is what I've been trying to translate. It says on the outside of it about a place or thing that possesses great power, and how it can conquer all.

"At first we thought that it might be a fake, but as I was examining it this thing happened. I was trying to translate it and I moved it around. I pressed two different spots on it and, it lit up. A second later a 3-D holographic image popped up and started relaying this message in Ancient. I tried to translate it but it was so fast I couldn't even get the proper dialect. So after playing with it for a while I figured out how to get it to replay. But here's the problem: I can only get the message as its playing."

"What do you mean?" Jonas questioned.

"It can't be recorded. I tried. I did audio recording and nothing came up, I did video thinking maybe I could get it that way, nothing. The entire recording came up blank. I tried it several times several different ways but it refuses to work. It's as though it sends out a block to prevent it from being recorded. So the only way to get it is to listen to it and write down the words as fast as I can. Than I have to try to translate it. The message itself isn't that long, but trying to get it is very difficult." He paused." Of course if there was someone who had a photographic memory and could remember everything that was spoken when he only listened to it once or twice, it might be a little different."

Jonas smirked, "You know I might know someone who could do that."

Daniel laughed, "Good. However tell him that he can start work tomorrow. I think he needs to settle in a bit."

"I'm really okay Dr. - Daniel."

"How long can you stay here?"

Jonas shrugged. "I didn't really discuss it but I'm sure a week or so wouldn't be a problem."

"Then there's no rush."

"Daniel, I know what you're trying to do. But I think I need to work right now."

Daniel sat back in his chair." I could use a break. I'm gonna go get a cup of coffee, if you want to come you know where the commissary is." He stood up and headed out of the office. "Well you coming."

Jonas shrugged in defeat, "Why not."

(Well? How was I with Daniel OOC or not? Be honest and let me know so I can make him sound better in future chapters.)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this!

Spoilers: Birthright   
Rating: G 

**Reviewer Note: **

**Cyllwen: Good to know that. Thanks for reading!**

**Mick: Hey! I thought you'd stop reading my stories! Glad you liked it so far. You know I didn't even think the photographic memory thing was that funny, but apparently it was! **

**LJQ: Glad you liked. Yeah the Jonas staying and leaving thing- if you've read my other stories, it means anything is possible.  **

**Note: HI! Yes I am alive! I am so sorry to everyone for taking so long in updating! I literally have had no time to write! But hopefully this and the next few chapters (which will be updated quickly) will make up for that! I hope you'll all keep with me and please review and let me know how I'm doing; even how I can improve! Thanks!  **

**Sometimes Miracles Happen**

**By Ans4Christ**

Several hours later Jonas found himself inside of his quarters sitting on the floor and staring at the wall. He felt like he did when he had first come to earth and when he had returned to Kelowna. Confused and tired. Life did have a way of throwing curve balls and for the past two years life had been throwing a lot of them at him. But now he found himself wanted to just rest and to just think everything over.

He was still upset and worried about Amy, but as he had been helping Daniel he began to have some traces of hope for her. After talking about things in the commissary they had gotten to work on the tablet. They were unable to activate it but as Jonas was going over Daniel's notes about it he realized that something seemed a bit too familiar. A mysterious tablet that emitted a light, was unable to be recorded, and was from the Ancients. It all tied back to the initial device he had found when he had first met Amy. And to the device that he had encountered with the Guardian a few months before he had left earth. What was it about this device that it kept coming back into the scene all the time? What was it, it or something was trying to tell him? What power did it really hold?

Somehow knowing that this tablet had similarities made him believe that perhaps something greater was at work here, and that perhaps everything would work out for good in the end. Perhaps it was just his unending optimism that annoyed so many people. But if he didn't have that optimism he would have given up on so many things so long ago. It had gotten him through in the past, the ability to believe that each new day brought glorious opportunities, and he believed, he had to believe that it would get him through now. Amy had always had faith, he knew she still did, but now he was going to have faith to believe that a miracle could happen, even if he was the only one who did.

Half an hour later he was walking the long corridors of the SGC. It was almost midnight, so the place was desolate compared to what it normally was. His mind was racing as he walked. Not just thinking of the events of that day but having countless memories coming over him as he walked down certain halls or by certain offices. Remembering when he had been there and had been a member of SG-1. He missed it so much. He knew that what he was doing on Kelonwa was necessary, and that in the end he would be glad that he had made the choice to return, but at this moment it was hard for him to believe that.

The return to earth was truly bittersweet. Not just because of Amy, but because of everything else that being there meant. Working with Daniel and seeing Sam and shown him that he was still valued by the SGC. That they hadn't just traded him out because they had gotten their original team member back. Well, he wasn't so sure about Colonel O'Neill. Of course he hadn't seen either the Colonel or Teal'c since he'd been back. He felt that somehow they were avoiding him.

As he turned the corner that would lead him to his quarters he saw Teal'c at his door. Well at least Teal'c's not avoiding me. He thought.

"Looking for someone?" He asked.

Teal'c turned and smiled. "Jonas Quinn. I was just wishing to speak with you. It is good to see you again."

Jonas walked toward him. "It's good to see you too. How are you doing?"

"Very well. I wished to see you earlier, but I thought perhaps you would wish some solitude."

"Is that why everyone has been avoiding me, today?" Jonas asked.

Teal'c nodded solemnly, "Indeed. Both I, O'Neill, and Major Carter wished to give you the opportunity to be alone."

"I worked with Dr. Jackson most of the afternoon actually."

"I heard. Did you come across anything of particular interest Jonas Quinn?"

"I found that this tablet seems to have many similarities to that device that we found several months ago. Remember the one that supposedly supported the Bible?"

"Indeed. It does seem rather odd that you would find a device similar to that yet again."

"Yeah I know, but I'm kind of glad it is similar-even though it drove me crazy in the past."

"How so?"

"Well- hey do you want to go for a walk and I'll tell you?" Teal'c nodded approval, "Okay it drove me crazy in the past because scientifically and logically it made no sense. But having it be there again makes me somehow hopeful about Amy. I know it's probably stupid, but I just believe that things will work out somehow." He paused, "You think that's crazy?"

"I do not. Whether it will prove true or not, with circumstances as this, one must believe in the impossible. I know that you care for her Jonas Quinn, and she you. I can only hope that things will work out for the best."

"Me too." They both walked in silence for a second. "So Dr. Jackson told me you have a girlfriend."

Teal'c smiled. "Indeed. Her name is Ishta. She is the leader of a group of female Jaffa warriors. We helped her and her people by providing them with tretonin. She is a remarkable individual."

"I'll bet."

"How has life been for you on your home world Jonas Quinn?"

"Exhausting. I remember when I was working here how tired I would be sometimes. But at least I enjoyed it. On Kelowna it's been very difficult. I mean I know I'm doing good things there it's just- sometimes I feel like I'm working with school children, all they ever do is argue. They've gotten a bit better but still. Most of the people on Kelonwa have finally forgiven me, but I know that the government officials haven't. They just put up with me because it's the only way to work with the other countries. Sometimes I think that proving myself to Colonel O'Neill was easier that trying to clear my name back there."

"I know that it is difficult for you, Jonas Quinn. But in the end more and more of your people will begin to realize the truth, and on that day they will seek your guidance even more than they already do."

"Maybe. I doubt it though." He said questioningly.

Note: How was it? I know I brought the device back into it. I keep trying to bury that plotline but it keeps popping up. It's getting annoying, I guess my muse likes it I dunno- but I will say that this device is different, so don't be detoured! And always remember to review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this!

Spoilers: Full Circle, Fallen (sorta)   
Rating: G 

**Reviewer Note: **

**Pike2: Thanks for the review!**

**Mick: Glad you like 'em!**

**LJQ: I'm glad you liked. I wanted to put Teal'c in there so glad I pulled it off.  **

**Rachelcooper: I shall, I shall! **

**Note: This has got to be the quickest update I have ever done! Cool! I hope you all like this chapter- it's short and very sappy I won't deny it, but I thought it was kinda cute, and posted it. Let me know and be honest!(well not too honest)  **

**Sometimes Miracles Happen**

**By Ans4Christ**

In his quarters once again Jonas lied on his bed and fell into a fitful sleep. After talking with Teal'c he had gone by Amy's room, just to watch her for a moment. Now as he lay in a state between awareness and rest he thought of her, and subconscious memories of pervious time they had spent together came vividly to mind. –

_SG-1 had been back from Abydos for almost a month and reports were coming in about the power that Anubis was gaining. The pressure was on to find the Lost City. Jonas was tired, but he kept going over and over the tablet desperately trying to find something. He had set specific goals for himself each day to translate portions of it. Today had been much harder though and he was only halfway at his goal. Part of him wanted to call it a night and the other part knew he had to keep at it. _

_He found himself practically swimming in books and papers when Amy came to the door. "You're still at it?" She asked as she walked in._

_Jonas looked up and sighed. "Yeah, I got to finish this. These writings are getting harder and harder to understand." He looked at her, "You looked wiped too. Long day for you?"_

_Amy nodded yawning. "With you working on this General Hammond asked me to take a look at some artifacts that other SG teams have brought in. It was piled up so it was a bit tedious."_

"_Sorry. Believe me I wish I could be working on the normal stuff, but right now this is the most important thing I can work on." He said frustratedly. _

"_I know that." Amy said reassuringly. "You're not going to work on that all night are you? It's almost nine."_

_Jonas shrugged. "I have to. I don't want to- but I have got to get this done."_

"_You need to rest. " Amy said stifling another yawn. _

"_I will once it's translated." Jonas grinned. "It's my problem, I'll figure it out. Why don't you head home? Get some rest. At least one of us will right?"_

"_Yeah." Amy paused looking at him helplessly." Well try to get some rest okay?"_

_Jonas nodded. "I will." _

_After she left he got up and stretched. He grabbed a protein bar from his desk and closed his eyes, trying to regain energy to go at this again. He opened them suddenly when he heard a noise behind him. He turned around and saw Amy taking off her jacket and putting her purse down. _

"_Amy, what are you doing?" He asked._

"_Helping you. What have you got so far?" _

"_Amy, you don't have to help me. It's not your job. Besides you're exhausted."_

"_So are you, but I don't see you complaining. So now that that's settled let's get to work."_

"_Amy-"_

"_Jonas, two heads are better than one right? Com'on we might get it done twice as quick. So why don't you go get yourself a cup of tea and get me the hottest most caffeinated cup of coffee this base has and we'll get to work. Okay with you?" _

_Jonas smiled." You're sure?"_

_Amy smirked and her tired eyes brightened, "You like to question me don't you?"_

"_Black coffee?" He asked. _

"_Tonight, yes!" she answered. –_

Jonas opened his eyes and smiled at the memory, they didn't finish working until almost twelve, but they had done it. And most importantly, they had done it together.

Note: Like I said sappy, but I think it was a cute peak into their relationship. Next chapter will be better- promise!


	9. chapter 9

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this!

Spoilers: Full Circle (sorta)   
Rating: G 

**Note: Okay here's the next chapter. I have Daniel in here again so continued input as to how I'm doing his character or ways to improve would be appreciated. Plus I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter, and if you let me know I'll do another one like that. Read on and as always review! **

**Sometimes Miracles Happen**

**By Ans4Christ**

"I just don't get why I can't get this thing to work." Daniel said in frustration. "I've replayed it several times before, and now it won't work at all."

"Maybe it can only be replayed so many times. That way the information doesn't fall into the wrong hands." Jonas suggested.

"It could be- but that just doesn't make any sense. I mean they had this work because they want people to find it, why would they place a fail safe in it?"

"Maybe it just doesn't like Jonas." A voice said behind them.

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Jack-"

"Aww, Daniel, Jonas knows I'm kidding, don't ya Jonas?"

Jonas smiled and turned to face him," Hi sir."

Colonel O'Neill walked into the office. "Hi! So the real question is, is working on this more fun than dealing with stuck up politicians?"

Jonas laughed. "It defiantly has more of an incentive, sir."

He pondered that for a second. "That's a polite way of saying it's more fun."

"Jack, as much as I would love to have this conversation continue, is there a reason why you're here?" Daniel asked with annoyance.

"Testy today aren't we? I'm not here to bother, just seeing what you two translators are up to. Find anything out yet?"

"Not really." Jonas began.

"Teal'c mentioned that you think this thing is similar to that device we found around a year ago."

"The one that supposedly supported the Bible? I had been wondering that but I wasn't a hundred percent sure." Daniel stated.

"So you agree that it might be?" Jonas asked.

"Well in all honesty Jonas you would know more about that than I would. You dealt with the device. That was one of the reasons I wanted Sam to ask you to come here. I figured you would be able to discern which it was."

"It's similar, I wouldn't say it defiantly is just yet, but it seems to be."

"Well, I'll let the two of you go ahead and do whatever it is you do. When you find something out let me know. I'm free." He paused." Have fun." He said and walked away.

Jonas watched Colonel O'Neill leave, "Some things never change."

Daniel laughed," Yes, Jack is Jack."

Jonas thought for a moment. "Daniel, if you think that this is similar to that device that supposedly mentioned the Bible is it even worth working on? I mean what value would it have against Anubis?"

"Probably none, but we have no way of knowing that they are even connected. The technology could just be similar. I mean it says that it leads to a great power source. Now the Bible might contain things that even the Ancients could have found interesting but it doesn't contain power, especially in the sense of defeating a Goa'uld. Personally I think this is something different, similarities as you said, but altogether different."

"Where are the notes you took from the message?"

"Right here," he handed Jonas a notebook," But it's very jumbled. Just bits and pieces that I was able to get and write down quickly. I haven't really been able to translate it because it's just on the sounds not on the exact spellings."

Jonas looked over what Daniel handed him. He could see why Daniel was frustrated. When you had the words in front of you it was easier to know what you were doing. But when it all was just little pieces it was incredibly difficult. He noticed two lines that Daniel had underlined. However Jonas couldn't make out the writing next to it.

"What does this say?"

Daniel came over to him." Those words seemed familiar to me. As I did some research it looks like it recaps about the plague that whipped out mankind. But that was just what I was able to piece together. It's not exact."

"Why would it mention about the plague. I mean it has nothing to do with anything else you've translated."

"You might have just answered your own question: I haven't translated it yet."

Jonas lowered his head in embarrassment. "Sorry, I guess I just haven't done this in a while."

"Plus you have stuff on your mind." Daniel looked at his desk." So I have coffee, you have tea. Let's get to work."-

Later that day found Daniel racing to General Hammond's office and Jonas racing to the infirmary. The two of them had continued the basic translation and had figured out the basic part of the beginning of the holographic message. The disease that had affected the SG team and was affecting Amy was intentional. What was supposed to be a protection from enemies reaching the tablet had been miscalculated, and the spores to a deadly disease had been released. But what sent Jonas and Daniel racing was the fact that if their translating had been correct, this was the same disease that had wiped out all humanity thousands of years before.

Note: Well how was it? Did I get the characters okay? Let me know what you think!


	10. chapter 10

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this!

Spoilers: Full Circle   
Rating: G 

**Note: Here's another update! Hopefully it is to everyone's liking! It might be a little sad in some parts so you're forewarned! Again any suggestions to help me improve and as always reviews are welcome! **

**Sometimes Miracles Happen**

**By Ans4Christ**

"And you're sure this isn't contagious?" General Hammond asked sternly. It was two hours later and all of SG-1 plus Dr. Frasier and minus Jonas were in the briefing room discussing the situation.

"I'm positive sir, from what Daniel and Jonas say it may be the same disease but it does not have the same contagious properties. " Dr. Frasier answered.

"Dr. Jackson can you make any sense of this?"

Daniel shrugged. " From what I can understand it is the disease from the Ancients, but because they just wanted it to effect an enemy they probably didn't want to chance it causing another plague. My guess is the only people affected are those whom come in direct contact with it when it's initially released. Apparently there was a mistake and it doesn't just affect enemies but all who come in contact with it."

"Why would the Ancients wish to have someone infected with such a perilous illness, even in a form of protection?" Teal'c questioned.

"I don't know- maybe so that if an enemy came across the information they would be dead before they could have a chance to find what they hid. Either way we must have something big here. This disease wiped out all humanity which means that the Ancients would only risk re-releasing it if they wanted to protect something that was immeasurable to them."

"That or they're a bunch of higher plane psychos." Colonel O' Neill added. Everyone looked at him. He shrugged, "Well they could be!"

"Anyway," Daniel shook his head, " I think that we need to keep pursuing this. I think we're going to find something, something big."

"Technology?" Sam questioned.

"No idea; but something."

"Get to work Dr. Jackson. And be careful. We don't know if this tablet may have a way of releasing this disease as well. I won't risk more lives being lost on this."

"Yes Sir."

"Everyone's dismissed."

Jonas went into Amy's room. He had just wanted to discuss things with Daniel before he went to the briefing. Jonas had been invited, but he wanted to take this time to spend it alone with Amy.

"Isn't there a briefing you're supposed to be at?" She asked tiredly when he walked in.

Jonas couldn't help but smile. Even when she was ill, you couldn't hide a thing from her. "I asked to be excused. Besides, I'm a visitor, I don't have to attend anymore."

"You always told me that you loved those things." She said with a smile.

"I can miss it this time." He smiled back and sat down on the side of her bed.

"You're that bored you'd rather sit here with me."

"I wouldn't want to be anyway else."

"I'm sure you wouldn't-" Her voice caught in her throat and she went into a spasm of coughing. "I hate it-when-this-happens." She wheezed out.

Fear and concern immediately gripped him, " Should I go get someone?"

Amy waved him off. "It'll pass." She faintly said through coughs.

It lasted for around two minutes and Jonas felt more helpless than he ever had in his life. For a split second he saw himself as a thirteen-year-old watching his sister die of pneumonia in the hospital. There was nothing he could do than and there was nothing he could do know. Nothing except to sit by and watch the person he cared about die.

When it stopped he handed her a small glass of water. Looking at her he saw that even outwardly she was getting worse. Her voice was weaker and her face looked paler, it appeared she had a fever as well. When he looked at her eyes he saw fatigue and weakness, yet that sparkle and strength that defined her personality was still there and in a way that gave him hope.

"I'm sorry I scared you." She whispered when her voice recovered.

He snapped out of his revere," You didn't scare me, I was just concerned for you."

She faintly smiled, laid her head on her pillow, and closed her eyes for a second. "Liar."

"I should go and let you rest." He said.

"No, I want some company. Tell me about you and Daniel; find anything else out?"

"Other than the fact that this disease isn't contagious. No."

"But how come it affected me later than the others?"

Jonas shook his head." Don't know."

Amy was quiet for a few moments so much so that Jonas thought she was asleep. He was startled when she said. "When this is all over do you think you'll go back to Kelowna?"

Jonas paused for a second at the question. "I have to. I have responsibilities there."

"Do you think you'll stay there forever?'

He pondered that for a second. "I don't know. I don't know anything beyond today."

"That must drive you crazy." She smirked.

"A little."

"You love to live the life of adventure, the life of the unexpected. You should do what'll make you happy."

Jonas felt himself trying to keep his voice steady. He knew what it was she was saying and what it was that she wanted and needed to hear. "I will."

"Good." She closed her eyes again.

"I think I should go. Let you rest." He said again.

"No. Stay with me. Please. Just until I fall asleep." She pleaded.

He paused as he gazed at her. Finally he said, "Okay. I'll stay." And so he sat beside her, and was there long after she'd fallen asleep.

So how was it? As always let me know!


	11. chapter 11

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this!   
Rating: G 

**Note: Sorry for the delay in updating! Been busy, and the past two weeks I've been on a Smallville kick. I think I'm almost over with it though. (I think). (Maybe seeing Jonas on it last night helped  Even when he's a bad guy he's cute) Anyway this chapter isn't the best but I hope everyone likes it, give me pointers and as always review!**

**Sometimes Miracles Happen**

**By Ans4Christ**

After Jonas left Amy's room he started to walk aimlessly down the halls. Not even sure of where it was he was going. He just needed some time to think- even to think of nothing. He'd been on earth for a full two days and yet it seemed like much long than that. He was so confused. He loved being back there, hated the reason why he was there, and felt forced to return home soon. He would stay as long as Amy needed him- that hadn't changed. Of course he hadn't discussed it with Kelowna, and he wasn't looking forward to that discussion. They would not be too happy. But he was getting to a point that he almost didn't care anymore. He needed to do the right thing- but what that thing was he wasn't sure yet.

He was about to head to his room when Colonel O'Neill came up behind him. Even though it had been a long time and Jonas had earned the Colonel's respect he still felt himself tense whenever the Colonel would catch him alone. "Sir?"

"You get dinner yet?" O'Neill asked casually.

Jonas shook his head, " No sir."

"Well Carter's gone, Daniel's off doing more translating and Teal'c's doing something, not sure what. Wanna go get something?"

"Thank you sir, but I'm not that hungry right now."

"Sure." He paused," How's Amy?"

Jonas sighed. "Not too good. I was hoping that we would be able to find a way to help her but now I'm beginning to wonder."

"It's not over yet, things could still turn out."

"I guess so."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Finally Colonel O'Neill spoke." I know that this is hard for you Jonas. But just know that we're all here for you. Even though you went back to Kelowna you never stopped being apart of SG-1. You added and become a full part of this team. There will always be a place for you. Just remember that, okay?"

"I will sir." Jonas answered quietly.

"Good." He paused." Well, I'm gonna go get dinner."

"Colonel?" Jonas called as Colonel O'Neill walked away.

"Yeah."

"Mind if I come join you?"

"Isn't that what I just asked?"

Jonas walked into his quarters and flung himself on the bed. He had to take a five-minute break or he would go crazy. The day had been very stressful. He and Daniel had been translating most of the day and had found nothing. No matter what they did, they couldn't get the tablet to replay the message. Then around two hours ago Kelowna had contacted him saying that they wanted him to return in a day. Jonas refused of course, which led to a very tiring argument. Jonas informed them that he did not know when he would be returning to Kelowna but as of right now he was doing some important work that he could not leave. To which they responded that the work he does for his country and his home world is far more important than anything he could be doing at the SGC. At which point Jonas lied and said that their connection was fuzzy and he hung up on them. He was not looking forward to when they called back tomorrow.

Jonas lay there for a few minutes and then forced himself up. He had promised Daniel that he would be back working with him after lunch. It was almost dinnertime now. So he knew that he should get going. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror before he left. His shirt and hair were messy, and he looked exhausted. He smiled to himself- he forgot how great he felt when he was doing this kind of work.

He walked down the hall heading toward Daniel's office. But when he got there, Daniel wasn't there. Jonas looked around to see if there was a note or something but there was nothing. He looked over some of Daniel's notes, to see if anything had been found out while he was gone. Jonas skimmed over them and noticed some words that had been translated. The words _heaven_ and _declare _popped out at him. He paused. It couldn't be possible, could it? The same password for this tablet as had been for the ancient device?

He went over to the tablet and picked it up. He held it to the light and noticed an indented section- as though a small piece was missing. He looked closer and realized that it wasn't that a piece of it was missing, this piece connected into a larger piece. What could that mean?

He was startled out of his thoughts when Daniel walked back into the room. "Jonas, I've been looking all over for you."

"Yeah, sorry about that. The Kelownans had me on the phone for two hours. Didn't mean to leave you with all this."

"Don't worry about it." Daniel paused," I take it you haven't heard?"

Jonas put down the tablet and looked at Daniel quizzically." Heard what?"

"It's Amy. She slipped into a coma around an hour ago."

Okay not the best chapter but I tried. You're all going to have to deal with me about the tablet thing- because truthfully I have no idea where I'm going with this! Hopefully it'll all turn out in the end! Thanks for reading and as always review!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this! Spoilers: Fallen, Homecoming.  
Rating: G 

**Note: I know I know! I'm late in updating but here it is! I've been having a hard time getting off the Smallville kick (weird too since I don't like superman)- but anyway. In this chapter I'm kinda leading the series in a direction I never really planned on- so I hope everyone likes it and isn't bothered by it. And since the 29th is my b-day some nice reviews would be welcome.  Enjoy!**

**Sometimes Miracles Happen**

**By Ans4Christ**

It was one in the morning, maybe later. Jonas was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. Sleep was far from him tonight, but in all honesty he wasn't surprised. In fact he would have been more surprised if he had been able to sleep. Amy was in a coma, and though he didn't want to admit it to himself he knew what that meant. All the other SG members had fallen into a coma and within two days had died. Which means he had only two days for a miracle to happen.

He pulled himself out of bed. He couldn't stay there; he needed to move- to be able to think. He quickly got dressed and started walking down the corridors. He wandered from level to level, until he found himself in front of Amy's office. He smiled to himself; whenever he was upset he always ended up here, even when he wasn't trying.

He walked into the room and turned the light on. He closed his eyes for a moment and remembered the last time he had been in this room. -

_It was the one time that Amy's office was a mess. She was leaving for Washington D.C. the next morning and she was gathering all of the things that she needed in order to properly present her research at the SGC. To say that she was nervous was an understatement. Jonas stood by the door holding a tray for a few moments and just watched her going back and forth mumbling various directions to herself. She finally happened to turn around and jumped when she saw him. _

"_Jonas! How long have you been standing there?"_

"_Long enough to know it's time for a coffee break." He came in the room and placed the tray on her desk. "A decaf caramel mocha frappachino, for you. And a chai tea for me." He said handing her the drink._

"_You officially know the way to Starbucks; I think it's about time the base let you live on your own." Amy smiled and sipped some coffee._

"_Actually I went to the place that you and I always go to whenever we manage to get out of here. I wanted to surprise you and get you something before you left for your trip. Things might be very different when you get back." _

_Amy raised an eyebrow. "You mean you and Daniel might manage to get yourselves killed on Anubis' ship? I still can't believe that General Hammond agreed with this. I might not have been around here that long but I'm starting to agree with Colonel O'Neill- this is the wackiest idea the SGC has ever come up with." _

"_We have to do what we have to do." He said plainly._

"_How many times do you have to tell yourself that lie in order to believe?"_

_Jonas paused," Around the twentieth time I start to wonder if it'll work out."_

_Amy laughed. "You better not get yourself killed, otherwise I'll lose my favorite pastime of driving you nuts." Amy paused." And of course I have to convince Washington that what I'm doing here is important and that they need to let me continue with my work." _

"_I'm sure they'll let you continue on. You've made some pretty interesting discoveries while working here." _

"_Yeah well- it's a very touchy issue the work I do. Religion and government do not mix. They may not even care if there is a connection anymore. I mean you know the problems that I've had here." _

_Jonas lowered his head. "That was just a few airmen- and they were dealt with for their behavior."_

"_They trashed my office Jonas- they should have been removed from the base, not just given a stern warning. It's hard when you're different. When you stand for something that not everyone else believes in. I've never tried to make people believe the way I believe, I've just asked for the right to believe it and see if I can find viable scientific connections. All I've ever gotten back is having my office trashed, my tires slashed, although that wasn't here, and my efforts blocked. But I guess that in the end I wouldn't trade it. It's worth it to be the one who stands up, you know?" _

"_Yeah I do- you might have had some opposition here, but you've also surprised and encouraged a lot of people. I have no doubt that Washington will want you to stay on a while longer. And if we survive this up coming mission- maybe you and I will be able to spend some more time together." Jonas added quietly._

_Amy looked at him and smiled. " I think that that would be a great idea." _

"_Want me to help you pack?" Jonas asked quickly._

_Amy nodded. " Sure- after I finish the coffee." _

Jonas opened his eyes and stared at the empty office. He felt a rage building up within him. How could this happen to Amy? Of all people? How? She was kind and caring. She had faith; she risked everything even to the point of being made fun of or of having people look down on her. It just wasn't fair!

"This isn't fair!" He found himself yelling. He glanced at the desk and came across one of Amy's Bible's. " How can You let this happen?" He angrily asked the ceiling. " She trusted You, she put her career on the line for You. Was made fun of- and yet You let this happen? How? Can You answer me that? How?" he paused. " Oh sure now You're silent. I hear all these stories of how You answer in mysterious ways- or even in how we found that device from the Ancients- but now- now when I really want an answer- now You're quiet. Now You don't say anything. Isn't that a bit hypocritical? Don't you think? Well I think so. I don't think that it's right or fair! But You don't care do You? I know You don't because if You did this wouldn't be happening! It wouldn't be-" His voice caught in his throat and he slid to the floor shaking with sobs.

Note: For everyone's info the Stargate Fanfic Award nominations are in. Many great stories have been nominated (including two from yours truly). If you want to check them out to see who was nominated or for voting information here is the link. www. stargatefanawards .com


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this! Spoilers: None 

Rating: G

**Notes: Yes, I know I'm late in updating, and yes I'm still on the Smallville kick! I so annoy myself sometimes. Anyway here's a new chapter and I have a few others that I'm working on. I'll warn they're gonna get spiritual but I hope you'll all keep reading cause after the next three it's gonna get really cool. Also this chapter may require tissues. You are forewarned! Enjoy and as always review! **

**P.S. Note: The Stargate fan awards voting will be sometime in August. For more information on voting go to **

**Sometimes Miracles Happen**

**By Ans4Christ**

"I can't let her die. I can't. I won't. There has to be a way- there has to be something I can do. I have to try." Jonas quietly conversed with himself. He was sitting on the floor of Amy's office leaning against her desk. He'd been staring into space for a long while. He felt numb- and yet from somewhere deep within him he felt a fire starting to burn. He wasn't going to give up. He was going to believe for a miracle. He knew he sounded crazy. But he couldn't accept the alternative. Perhaps it was the prospect of grief or perhaps some unknown part of him that was believing for the first time in his life in something bigger than himself- perhaps he was just crazy. He didn't know and he didn't care-all that he knew was that he had to do something.

He knew what he needed at that moment. He needed to see Amy. To be alone with her. Maybe an answer would come to him then. He slowly pulled himself up from the floor and staggered out of her office. He made it the infirmary, how he couldn't have said. He felt as though every sense had been removed from him, as though he couldn't feel anymore. Luckily for him there was no one near to say anything about the time of night he was there. He quietly slipped into Amy's room. The image of her made him want to cry and to run out. But he proceeded forward and sat down next to her on the bed. He looked down at her face lovingly. For the first time in his life he knew what it meant to love someone or something more than himself, because as he looked at her he honestly would have traded places in a moment. He didn't want to see her hurt, and selfishly he didn't want to live without her. He didn't know how he would survive without her in his life. He touched the side of her face gently and brushed her hair to the side. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a glimmer of her cross pendant hanging faithfully on her neck. He smiled- her faith was such an intricate part of her. It completely dazzled him. He glanced at the table next to her bed and saw her Bible lying there. He looked from it to her for a moment. Then he got up and sat in the chair, opening the book to where Amy had last been reading.

Next to the bookmark that marked the page was an envelope with Jonas' name on it. He glanced at her for a second and than back at the letter. Curiosity got the better of him. Jonas opened the letter and started reading. Amy's usually neat handwriting was slightly shaky but he was still able to read it with no difficulty.

_Dearest Jonas, _

_Since becoming ill I have dreaded the prospect of having to write this letter. And yet here I lay. I can't begin to tell you what joy it has brought me having you here the past few days. I desperately wish that it could have been under better circumstances but you know I'm not that picky. I have something that I need to tell you. Something that I wish could have been told oh so differently. I love you, Jonas. I think I have since the moment you collided into me in the hall. I know for the longest time everyone around us said that there was something going on between us and we denied it. At first I know that there wasn't. But for me to say that the prospect of being near you didn't fill me with joy, I'd have been lying. Even when I've been angry with you I've still wanted to see you. _

_I wish we could have been given the opportunity to have pursued this. Who knows what would have happened? But I am grateful for the time that we were able to be together. If I were to live the rest of my life without you, those few months knowing you would have been more than a lifetime with someone else. I know that you care for me as well- how deep I'm not sure. But know that I'll always be a part of you. And if I could be granted one wish it would be that you would be able to one day meet someone who could be there for you in the way that I cannot. I wish you nothing but the best. I want to see you happy- whereever that path may lead you. Don't be afriad to tread it Jonas. _

_I pray for you to have faith and to witness miracles in life. From sunrises to love. The evidence of divine Creation is around us everywhere. With all that the Earth may be facing I have peace, as should you. We must do our part to defend ourselves and to fight- but I have no doubt that no being could harm anyone without the Lord allowing it. It does not matter how powerful Anubis may become if God wished he could destroy him or all else. Like the Ancients I suppose, He does not wish to interfere- man has his own free will and must live with those consquences- but that does not mean that He will not interfere if He so chooses. He is more powerful than anything in this universe- He was, He is, and He always will be. I want you to rest in that knowledge and truth. Take comfort in it. This world- this life is not the end, and He has a greater purpose than we could ever attempt to imagine. I know I found mine. And I hope that you find yours. I wish I could see how this story ends- but perhaps I will from the other side. _

_My love always,_

_Amy_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this! Spoilers: None 

Rating: G

**Notes: Is everyone shocked! It's actually a quick update!  I won't deny the fact that this story is seriously spiritual. I can only hope that my readers will continue reading to the end. I'm taking a big risk with this chapter, but I have to remain true to my faith- and this is where I felt this story needed to go. So I hope you enjoy and keep reading- and as always review! (Hopefully the flames won't be to hard- my fire resistant computer isn't in yet :)) Enjoy!**

**P.S. Note: The Stargate fan awards voting will be sometime in August. For more information on voting go to **

**Sometimes Miracles Happen**

**By Ans4Christ**

Jonas slowly folded the letter up and placed it into his pocket. He wiped the few stray tears from his eyes and looked at Amy again. To say that she was an incredible person was an understatment. It had been an honor for him to know her. He looked down to the book that lay open in his lap and read the words that she had highlighted. " _Do not let your hearts be troubled. Trust in God; trust also in me. In my Father's house are many rooms; if it were not so, I would have told you. I am going there to prepare a place for you. And if I go to prepare a place for you, I will come back and take you to be with me that you also may be where I am. You know the way to the place where I am going_." John 14:1-4.

He could see why she had read them- he was still amazed at the fact that even though she was a brilliant scientist- well read in every kind of literature and had been to other planets, she chose to cling to this verse when she was filled with the prospect of death.

At that moment something happened to Jonas. Deep down he felt a longing and wanting for something. Something that nothing else in this universe had been able to give him. Amy had found that. Of that he was certain. Amy often said that faith and longing for God was something that lived in the heart of every man. Jonas hadn't really believed this especially because he was from another planet. How could that work? But Amy had been adament. She had said that if humantiy had started on earth than that meant that God would love and care for all of His children no matter where they went in the universe. She also candidly reminded him that if God created the universe than it was likely that he had created all beings as well. Mankind was just the one race that had been made in His image. They had always loved to debate about these things. And she had always had a way of stonewalling him.

But as he sat there he began to wonder if all the words that Amy had spoken to him had been true. He didn't know how and he didn't know why, or where it came from- but from somewhere within he found himself longing to have the connection that Amy had had, the faith and the hope that she had possessed. He looked down at the Bible a second more. He closed his eyes and took a breath.

"God," he paused, "In my whole life I've only talked to you twice. And that's been in the past year. Those times were to ask for something. This time- I don't know what to say. A part of me is scared of this unknown. Another part knows that I can't do this anymore. I need something else in my life. I'm sorry. For so many things. For thinking I knew everything. Forgive me. I don't know what to do. I just know that I need your help, and that I believe."

He opened his eyes a few moments later. He didn't know what to expect but he knew that he did feel different. At least in the sense that he had peace. And that he knew somehow, someway everything was going to work out.

The next morning Jonas was sitting on his bed in his quarters eating breakfast and underlying scripture verses. He had reread the entire Bible in less than two hours. It had been as though he was reading it for the first time though. When he had first read this book two years ago it had been a matter of history and culture. Now he read it to find answers. There were several consistancies that he found from beginning to end: God's grace, love and, mercy; His promises being fulfilled; and the thing that had grabbed Jonas' attention the most: the calling for and needing of people who were willing to stand up for their faith and believe the utterly impossible and see wonderous miracles come to pass.

He clung to that. He figured either there was something very significant and powerful to stepping out in faith- or he had offically lost his mind. Either one was a definate possibility. Although he hoped the former was the case rather than the latter. He was underlying verses that spoke of God granting miracles to situations if only the person believed. From what he could understand this was so that those whom witnessed the miracles would see the power of God, knowing that there was no way this could have been possible otherwise. He didn't understand it all- truthfully he didn't understand much of it. But he knew that that would come in time. All he had to do was have faith, and believe.

Going through the ones he had underlined he wrote down the ones that had the most impact upon him. The one he noticed the most had actually been in the same chapter of John that Amy had been reading: chapter 14:14. " _You may ask me for anything in my name, and I will do it._" He reflected on it and couldn't help but wonder- did that mean if he asked and truly believed, God would heal Amy? It seemed insane, unrealistic, and totally impossible. Which is why he sincerely thought it just might work.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this! Spoilers: None 

Rating: G

**Notes: Okay here's a more interesting chapter! Thanks for all the positive reviews. I'm glad everyone liked it so far. Hope you enjoy this one as well! **

**Also the Stargate fan awards are now open for voting! Voting will be until August 25. If you want to check the awards out go to **

**PS. Note: Also my spell check isn't working right so please ignore any mistakes. I'm trying to get as many as I can but I might miss some!**

**Sometimes Miracles Happen**

**By Ans4Christ**

"Deeper life?" Jonas asked absently. He and Daniel were back at work translating the tablet. At first Daniel had thought that Jonas should rest a bit, especially since it was obvious that he had not slept. But Jonas was persistant- he needed and wanted to work. He felt charged and invigorated. He had an almost supernatural energy and awareness. Jonas couldn't help but smile at that thought. The two of them had been working for a few hours and although they still could not get the tablet to play they had translated a few more words. Most recent being Deeper Life.

"That's what it says. Does it make any sense to you?"

Jonas shrugged. "None of the phrases make any sense, except for the one about 'heavens' and 'declare'. But that's just because of the Ancient device. Let's run through the words we have so far."

Daniel picked up a notebook. " Well aside from the two you just named we have : affirms words, great power, life eternal, and deeper life."

Jonas let out an exasperated breath."Well it would certainly make a good game of scrabble."

Daniel laughed," Good to see your sense of humour hasn't been dampened."

"Some things never change. Okay. Let me think, how could these words connect, how could they make any sense?"

"I really don't even care if they make sense anymore I just want to get this thing to replay. Playing around with this code is getting us no where."

Jonas paused." What if it's not a code."

Daniel looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"What if it tells us the same thing."

Daniel paused and looked at the tablet."You mean that the words on the tablet aren't random. They say the same thing the message says only it's broken into pieces and scrambled?"

"Exactly."

"Well great. That just means we have to find a way to finish translating it and unscramble it- that should be no problem." Daniel said sarcasticaly.

"I know it doesn't make it any easier but if it's true at least we know what we're dealing with now." Jonas stated.

"Oh yes, random words that somehow mean the same thing. Why couldn't they just spell it out for us and make it easier to understand!" Daniel shouted fustratedly. " Sorry." He said in response to Jonas' look. "It's moments like these that make me wonder why I ever went into this field to begin with."

"Ah come'on Daniel, You love the prospect of lack of sleep, little money, and no social life whatsoever." Colonel O'Neill joked as he entered the room. "So how are we doing?"

"Not good. We started translating the tablet as well as the notes and it appears the tablet has some sort of scrambled code on it. We have a basic idea of what it says, but not a lot." Jonas stated.

"Well try to get a little more because Hammond wants an update by the end of the day."

"Jonas," Sam came running into the room almost colliding with O'Neill.

"Sorry sir." She said. " Jonas, you need to come to the gate room."

"Why what's up?"

"First Minister Dreylock is here."

"What!" Jonas almost shouted in shock.

"Kelowna connected us this morning and we simply stated that there was no way you could talk to them right now unless it was an emergency. They said fine and that they would contact you later. And now Dreylock is here waiting in the briefing room."

Jonas sighed. "This is just what I need."

"I'd come now- she doesn't look to happy." Sam stated.

"Jonas, go I can work on this for now." Daniel stated.

"And I can help." Colonel O'Neill said. Everyone looked at him." Or-not."

"All right, I'll be back as soon as I can." Jonas stated leaving the office.

"I'll walk with you, Jonas." Sam called as Jonas started down the hall.

"Thanks Sam." He said when she had caught up to him, "Oh and thanks for covering for me earlier with the Kelwonans."

Sam gave a slight smile, "I know I should have asked you but- I had a feeling with everything that was going on the last thing you would have wanted was to have to deal with them."

"Yes- they can be quite trying sometimes."

Sam smiled. She grew quiet," So how are you doing, really?"

Jonas shrugged as they got into the elevator." I'm actually doing okay. I know that you're probably gonna think I'm crazy Sam. But I'm not gonna give up on Amy. Even with how sick she is I'm believing- I need to believe for a miracle. I feel like there's something with the tablet. Some way to help her."

"Jonas, I understand you're not wanted this- but how can a tablet hold the cure for Amy? It may contain the way to find the Lost City- but to cure someone from a deadly diease?" They excited the elevator and headed for the briefing room.

"Amy got the disease by being near the tablet to begin with. If it can release the disease, maybe it can release the cure. Look I know it's crazy. But I have to believe it Sam. I have to." He said as they reached the briefing room.

"I know you do." Sam paused. " And for Amy's sake, I hope you're believing will work."

Hey question for everyone reading. (Obviously) I have some old X-File stories I'm thinking about putting on but only if people would read it. One's a x-file/touched by an angel crossover. So let me know what' you all think about that idea!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this! Spoilers: Meridan, Homecoming. 

Rating: G

**Notes: Sorry for such a long delay in updates. My dad has been very ill for the past few months. He is getting better, but still has a road ahead of him so prayer for him and our family would be appreciated. **

**I don't know how often I'll be able to update so I am grateful for everyone's patience. I will finish this story, I promise! I just don't know when!  Also for some reason my spell check is not working. So hopefully my spelling isn't too bad! Here's a good chapter and as always review! **

**Also Congrats to Mick for winning a Stargate Fan Award! **

**Sometimes Miracles Happen**

**By Ans4Christ**

Jonas stepped inside the briefing room feeling as though he were coming to trial. First Minister Dreylock stood at the window looking at the Stargate- and to Jonas' surprise except for her and two airmen they were completely alone.

Almost sensing his thoughts Dreylock spoke though never turning from the window." I asked General Hammond if it was all right for us to speak privately, he was very gracious." She turned and looked at him with a stern eye, " Ambassador Quinn."

She gesterured to a seat.

"First Minister." He sat down in a chair opposite her. He suddenly felt nervous. Although he always felt nervous when he was around his own people; he could never be himself. He knew that Dreylock was angry and that most likely the Joint Council was angry as well.

"Jonas, I am glad to see that you are well."

"Excuse me?"

"Well I'm sure something must have been wrong otherwise I know that there is no reason as to why you would blantantly refuse to return home."

Jonas sat back in his chair exasperated." I already told you why I could not come home right away. Not to mention the fact that this was supposed to be my vacation."

"There was a disturbance and we needed your influence on it."

"Obviously it wasn't that serious- otherwise you would not be here."

"Now listen. I know that you care for the people of earth. I also know that they were very gracious to take you in for a year, and that they greatly helped us in defeating Anubis. But Kelwona is your home Jonas- not earth. It was very difficult for the people of Kelwona to accept you once again. What do you think it tells them when their head amassador runs off to earth when they just happen to call. It appears as though you care more for this planet's needs than for your own." She paused." Is that true?"

Jonas eyed her, rage building inside." I care, as you do, for the people of Kelwona. I came to earth because I wanted to find a way to one day be able to save it. I wanted to make amends for what had happened because I knew that despite our corrupt politics Kelwona and all of Langara is a wonderful planet with wonderful people.

"And I might add First Minister, if it were not for Stargate Command and the work that they do, which subjaquently I did as well for a year; Kelwona would now be enslaved to Anubis. Coming to the aid of the SGC is not just because these people are my friends but because they do work that ultimatly can help save this galaxy which I might remind you includes Langara. The reason why I stood here and needed to stay here is because the project that is being worked on could very well decide the fate of the galaxy. Excuse me for beliving that to be more important than whether the Tryannians or Andaris feel we have to much land or that we control the Stargate."

Dreylock was quiet for a few moments." When you were appointed Ambassador you took on certain obligations. These include being there for national issues, even if they are not as important as the fate of the galaxy."

Jonas sat forward in his chair and folded his hands on the table." Tell me First Minister,

what exactly was the distrubance?" She was silent." What is the opinion of the other Ambassadors? Are they even in the capital city?" She remained silent and lowered her eyes." There was no disturbance was there? You just made it up so that I would return home. The other Ambassadors are on vacation as I am, and they are undisturbed. What did you plan on telling me when I returned? Sorry we lied!" He got up from his seat roughly and started pacing." If you didn't like the idea of my coming to earth that much then why didn't you just ban me from using the Stargate? You know like you did when I first came home. You didn't think I knew about that did you? Well I'm observant remember? I knew that the gate was completely off-limits to me. I also knew that there was a civilian dressed guard watching me for the first three months just to make sure I didn't run off or give information to the other nations. But just because I want to return for a few weeks to a planet that I spent over a year on you get upset? Please explain that to me!"

"Since you have asked fine!" Dreylock got out of her seat as well rather angerly. She walked over to his side of the table. "I see nothing wrong with your keeping a friendly relationship with the people of earth- especially since we can trade technologies. What I don't like is your willingness to run to them rather than to your own people. I said I wanted you to come back as a test of your loyalty to your people. You failed miserably! You outright stated that you think the priorities of earth are more important than the priorities of your own people! What I don't understand is if you care more about earth than Kelwona why did you ever come back?"

"That's a question I have been asking myself every day." Jonas stopped and looked at the Stargate." I came here trying to help Kelowna. I returned because I thought I could make a difference. I love Kelowna and its people I wish I could make you see that. But I have come to love the people of earth too. Some more than others." He paused." I thought I could return to Kelwona and continue as though nothing had happened but I see now that, that's impossible. I feel as though I can do more for our planet here- making the galaxy safe-than I could ever do sitting in an Ambassadors chair."

Dreylock lowered her eyes," Jonas, I can't imagine how hard this must be for you. But you have to make a decision. As your First Minister I say you must make a stand by the obligations you have to your country. As you friend- stand by the obligations you have to yourself."

Jonas turned and looked at her with surprise. She smiled." You have until two weeks before the new session opens. I'll need to know if I have to select a new ambassador." She turned to leave. When she reached the stairs she stopped." Jonas, whatever you decide. Kelwona's door will always be open to you." She went up the stairs and was gone.

Jonas sighed and looked back at the Stargate.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this! Spoilers: None 

Rating: G

**Notes: Call CNN Ans4Christ has returned!  Did you all miss me? I know I haven't updated since like October, and I don't know if anyone even wants to read this anymore, but I will finish the story like I said I would! Hopefully this chapter will please everyone and I'm hoping to have another one up within the week! I swear, school's out, things are a little slower. I hope new and old readers will enjoy this and as always reviews make the writer happy**

**Sometimes Miracles Happen**

**By Ans4Christ**

Slowly, Jonas walked back to Daniel's office. His mind couldn't think. He felt as though he was handling too much. Amy was one issue, now Kelwona was another and the Ancient tablet was weighing heavily on him as well. Something wasn't right with that. Something was different and yet familiar all at the same time. He knew he had to find the answer, he knew it was the only way- to help save the universe, and to save Amy. He knew it was crazy but if the tablet somehow caused the disease wouldn't it provide the cure for it as well? And if it was the same disease that had destroyed the Ancients why would they risk exposing it again? Whatever was encoded in the tablet must be so powerful and important that they would be willing to risk anything to protect it. And yet- they wanted the information to be known by someone. Otherwise they would not have allowed it to survive. But what was it?

Immediately, the memory of the Ancient device from a year prior flashed into his mind. Wasn't that a similar circumstance: a device that had a weapon and was used because it needed to protect a secret? Jonas stopped in his tracks. What if the answer wasn't on the tablet? What if like the device you had to return to the initial power source? With the Ancient device they had been able to shut it off to understand it- perhaps there was a way to shut this off as well, without risk of illness.

All of a sudden everything made sense. The reason why Daniel and he had been unable to replay the holographic image wasn't because they couldn't find the right code- it was because the energy source had been drained from the tablet. The only way to replay the image was to recharge the battery, so to speak. And that meant only one thing- someone had to return to the planet and reconnect it to the pillars. Jonas knew what had to be done; he also knew the risk of such an adventure, Amy lying in the infirmary was proof of that, so the only question that remained was- would anyone let him do it?

"Absolutely not! It is completely out of the question!" General Hammond stated firmly.

"Sir, Please! This is the only way to find out what the tablet says." Jonas pleaded.

All of Sg-1 stood in General Hammond's office as Jonas' pleaded his idea. Convincing Daniel had been very difficult, but in the end even he had relented knowing that Jonas was right. The others had been hesitant but realized it was the only way. Communicating that to the General however was proving a challenge.

"Jonas, I understand why you are willing to risk this and I appreciate your willingness but I am not about to risk spreading this illness to the rest of this planet not to mention the risk of all of you getting killed."

"Sir, if we were to wear protective suits I have no doubt we'd be protected. It's not just because of Amy that I want to do this. This planet, this galaxy is in serious danger- perhaps from something as serious as when this plague was initially released. If we don't do something to stop Anubis now- we may forever lose the opportunity to do so. This may be our only chance."

"Sir," Colonel O'Neill stepped in, "I agree that this plan is beyond nuts- but what plan to save the world has ever been sane? Something needs to be done. I trust both Daniel and Jonas- if they say we need to do this than I say let's do it. No matter the risk."

"We've all ready lost one SG team." Hammond stated softly.

"No, disrespect intended sir, but if we don't find a way to stop Anubis, the SGC will be losing a lot more teams. How many are you willing to sacrifice until nothing can be done?" Jonas stated.

General Hammond looked at him," Being an ambassador has certainly increased your gumption son. "Hammond sighed," All right, it's against my wishes, but if you're all willing to accept the risks. Colonel, get your team ready, you leave in an hour."

"Yes, Sir." O'Neill said.

"Sir," Jonas jumped in," I request permission to go with SG-1."

Hammond looked from Jonas to the Colonel, the Colonel gave a nod and a small smile. Hammond nodded in agreement. "Permission granted. Suit up."

They all walked out of the office, Colonel O'Neill came up to Jonas and patted his shoulder," Just like old times Quinn, just like old times."

They were leaving in five minutes but there was one more thing Jonas had to do. He walked into the infirmary and into Amy's room. He walked to her bed and touched her forehead wiping her hair to the side, giving her a soft kiss.

"I won't come back until I've found a way to help you, Amy. That's a promise. No matter the risk, I'm gonna help you get well again." He whispered.

Well? Like it, hate it, not to sure yet? Let me know:)


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this! Spoilers: None 

Rating: G

**Notes: Call CNN Ans4Christ has updated with 3 days! This week is full of newsbreaks. Well I have a vague idea as to where I'm going with this. This piece was inspired by the extreme heat in AZ this weekend with a high of 111! At least it's a dry heat right?  I refer to degrees in this chapter using Fahrenheit so my apologies to people from outside of the US, I forget how to convert to Celsius! It's really hot, that's all you need to know! Now on with the story! And remember reviews make the writer happy**

**P.S. From what I can tell 110-112 degrees Fahrenheit is 44 degrees Celsius. Hope that helps my foreign friends!**

**Sometimes Miracles Happen**

**By Ans4Christ**

The heat was unbearable. If there was one thing SG-1 could sense about the planet that was it. The protective suits they wore only made it worse. It was almost stifling. They trudged along following the directions from the MALP. It would be another two hours of this. And who knew what to expect once they arrived at the pillars.

Jonas and Daniel had speculated that while the other SG team hadn't encountered trouble until after stepping within the pillars, anything might have been unleashed now. They were walking in the dark, so to speak.

As they walked Jonas pondered. He would have loved to talk but that was almost impossible with the heat. It took everything just to stay focused. He wondered about the heat. In talking with Amy and reading the initial mission report and MALP readings there had been no mention of high temperatures. If anything it had been normal. Which led Jonas to wonder, what if this heat was in connection to the tablet and the pillars. Perhaps reentering the planet with the tablet had caused it. In fact as they got closer to their destination the hotter it seemed to get. What if the pillars were somehow generating this heat? He knew it sounded crazy, but then again maybe not. This was something from the Ancients, whom would go to any length to conceal and hide information. What if a self- defense mechanism was placed within the pillars to sense the reentry of the tablet. Meaning that whoever was targeted with the illness had survived and now the heat was trying to destroy any enemies whom might wish to gain this information for evil.

Jonas stopped in his tracks. If he was right, they had to make sure they knew how to disable the tablet and the pillars. Or the Ancients themselves would ensure that no one got out alive.

"Sir, we've got to take these suits off." Sam stated forty minutes later.

"We can't do that Carter."

"Sir, the temperature inside these suits is anywhere from 15 to 20 degrees hotter than it is outside."

"What is the temperature outside Major Carter?" Teal'c inquired.

"You really don't want to know that Teal'c." Daniel stated after looking at his temperature gauge.

"What is it, Daniel?" O'Neill demanded.

"120 degrees." He said reluctantly.

"Which means inside the suits it's anywhere from 135 to 140 degrees!" Sam exclaimed. "Sir, if we keep this up, we won't need the disease to kill us, we're all going to collapse from heat stroke."

"Especially since it's getting hotter." Jonas chimed in.

"Hotter?" Daniel asked. Everyone stopped walking.

"I started watching the temperature around an hour ago and every twenty minutes it goes up 5 degrees. At this rate it'll be 140 degrees when we reach the pillars." He said plainly.

"And inside the suits it would make it 160 degrees. We can't handle that physically, sir." Sam pleaded.

O'Neill sighed, "All right, guess it won't matter if we're protected from the disease but become burnt toast from the heat. Take'em off."

Everyone gratefully shedded their suits. "Hard to believe it's much better." Daniel said.

"At least breathing's a little easier." Jonas pointed out.

"Why is it so hot here? I don't remember the SG team's report mentioning anything about the heat." Sam asked.

"I don't think they had to deal with it." Jonas stated, and he explained his theory to them.

"It would certainly seem that Jonas Quinn's theory is correct." Teal'c stated.

"If it is correct then we have work to do. We can't risk not being able to prevent the disease or anything else from being unleashed. We have to make sure it's disabled. And if it is getting hotter every twenty minutes, then we better start now." Daniel suggested.

O'Neill looked up towards the sky," You know it might be smarter to do that anyway. The sun has gotta be adding to this heat. If we wait until nightfall it might be a little better." He paused," Besides if the pillars are generating the heat maybe they'll light the way."

Surprisingly enough when Sg-1 stopped moving the temperature stopped increasing. This only confirmed Jonas' theory. He and Daniel went over their notes several times trying to get the information they needed before reaching for the tablet. It was a very smart thing. Upon pulling the tablet out of Daniel's knapsack they found it to be very warm. Within twenty minutes however, it was beginning to glow red.

"We have a serious problem here." Daniel stated." Not only can't we translate it now, but we can't carry it with us to the pillars."

"Maybe we can pick it up if we put something over it first." Sam suggested.

Daniel shrugged and placed a blanket over it. It immediately started on fire. "Well, there goes that theory." O'Neill said after they'd put out the fire," Any other good ideas?"

"It appears that it has recharged as we hoped it would O'Neill. Although in doing so it has perhaps prevented us from carrying out our mission." Teal'c countered.

Jonas was thinking quietly. "Maybe it hasn't," he said suddenly.

"I know you're Mr. Optimistic Jonas, but this may not have a bright side." O'Neill pointed out.

"That's not what I mean." He paused," The pillar and the tablet are connected. The fact that the tablet is hot now proves that."

"So?" O'Neill asked.

"So, if we can disable the tablet we can disable the pillars." Daniel jumped in with a smile.

"Exactly, we just have to find out how to disable it."

"Any idea as to how, considering the fact it's beat red from heat?" Sam inquired.

Jonas shrugged and looked to Daniel, Daniel looked to him and bit his lip. They both paused than nodded their heads, "We'll figure it out." They said in unison.

Like it, hate it? Any ideas or suggestions? Let me know! 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this! Spoilers: None 

Rating: G

**Notes: Here's another chapter! Not to long of a wait I hope! The characters behave differently in this one so I hope everyone will just stick with me on it. In the end I hope it sounds right. Also personal note is I might actually make it as a writer! I may have my first news story in a local paper this weekend! And I'll get paid for it! Cool, huh? Anyway on with the story! As always reviews are wanted! **

**Sometimes Miracles Happen**

**By Ans4Christ**

"This is ridiculous, there is no way to disable that unless you want to risk fire or third degree burns!" O'Neill exclaimed.

"We'll figure it out Jack, just give us some time!" Daniel yelled impatiently.

"No offense Daniel, but you and Jonas have been working on this for over two hours and you haven't even been able to touch it. There's no way to make sense of it." Sam added.

"That's easy for you to say Sam, you're just sitting around." Daniel muttered.

"What did you just say?" Sam asked with irritation.

"I said it's easy for you to complain, or even for Jack to yell! What are the two of you doing anyway, other than walking around complaining about the heat and yelling at us?"

"Daniel, knock it off. I'd say to cool down but that's impossible here." O'Neill ordered.

"You know what Jack I'm sick of this! All you ever do is complain and throw comments. You can never be serious."

"You know Daniel maybe if you had your act together you'd have been able to figure this out by now." Sam insinuated.

"Now what is that supposed to mean?"

"What Carter means Daniel is you act like you know everything but when it comes down to it you can never cut it!"

Jonas and Teal'c watched all this is utter disbelief. The three other members of Sg-1 were acting as though they were crazy. The heat was getting to all of them there was no doubt of that- but this behavior, where was it coming from?

"Teal'c, have you ever seen them act this way before?" Jonas asked.

"I have not. This is most peculiar for all of them to behave in such a matter."

"They aren't even arguing about anything important."

"I have seen the heat affect many, but not like this. It is as though they are intentionally being divided."

Jonas paused and looked at the tablet. It was glowing redder than before, and now certain symbols and letters were coming to light on it. "Teal'c, come look." Teal'c followed Jonas to take a closer look at the tablet.

"Is its heat not increasing, Jonas Quinn?"

"Yeah, it is." Jonas looked over to where his teammates were still arguing. He looked back at the tablet. "It's almost as though the tablet is causing them to argue."

Teal'c looked surprised," How could that be possible? And if it were, why is it not affecting us?"

"I have no idea." Jonas looked at the tablet up close, "What are these symbols? They aren't Ancient, in fact they almost look like a language from Kelonwa."

"Are you certain Jonas Quinn, to me it looks like the Gou'ld language I learned as a boy."

Jonas read it, "A house divided against itself-"

"-Will not stand." Teal'c finished.

"It's the same statement but in our native languages." Jonas said in shock.

"Indeed." Teal'c said with a tinge of fear.

"A house divided against itself will not stand. That's from the Bible. How can that pertain to this?" Jonas pondered and looked to where his teammates were still yelling at one another. "A house divided against itself will not stand. -We're divided against ourselves. It's all a test." Jonas got up.

"Stop!" He yelled just as O'Neill pushed Daniel on the ground.

"What do you want, Jonas!" O'Neill yelled at him.

"Stop this fighting! We have to stop!"

"What are you talking about? This has nothing to do with you." Sam stated.

"This has to do with all of us! Don't you see, the heat, even your fighting, it's all a test from the Ancients!"

"A test? Why would the Ancients want us to fight?" Daniel asked getting up from the ground.

"Yeah Jonas, besides we had a good reason for our argument." O'Neill said still fuming.

"Really? What was it?" Jonas prodded.

O'Neill tried to think." I'm thinking. I'm sure it was a good one."

"This is just my point. There was no reason, you were prompted. The Ancients have everything rigged. The illness was to see if we could overcome it, the heat is to dissuade and test us, and the fighting is to divide us. It isn't just about translating the tablet anymore. It's about proving that we're worthy enough of the knowledge that it contains." Everyone looked at Jonas as he paused." The only way to do that is to work together. It's the only way to solve this. It's the only way for us to get out alive."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this! Spoilers: None 

Rating: G

**Notes: Sorry for the delay in updating things have been crazy. Between work, the paper, and classes! Ahh! Anyway I have returned at least for one small update! I hope everyone likes it. And I hope no one is too mad with something I do in this chapter. It just- felt right. Anyway enjoy and review! No flames though! **

**Sometimes Miracles Happen**

**By Ans4Christ**

"What do you suggest we do?" Daniel asked after a few moments silence.

"If it's impairing my judgement, than I can't be in charge-neither can Carter. It's not affected Teal'c or Jonas." Jack began," I think one of them should be in charge."

"That would probably be best." Sam agreed.

"Teal'c hands down then." Jonas stated plainly.

"I disagree Jonas Quinn. This is not a military mission. You understand about this device and how it is affecting everyone better than I; you should have the command."

Jonas was in shock. "What! No- no, no, no, no, no; I'm an advisor that's it."

"Actually Jonas, " Jack said, " Teal'c's right. You're the one who has figured most of this out, it's not affecting you- and like he said this isn't military, it's science. It's your command. What do you want to do?"

Jonas was silent. This was certainly a new turn; him in charge of Sg-1? As much as part of him knew it was preposterous another part of him knew that Jack was right. Both he and Carter couldn't be in command neither could Daniel. And since it wasn't military Teal'c wouldn't really know what to do in regards to the tablet.

"Okay- well." He paused, desperately thinking as to how to go about this." We can't move the tablet, and we need to get to the pillars. The closer we get to either one is going to be more difficult. If the ancients are setting up all of these tests then there will be more. Maybe our best option is to split up."

"But you just said a minute ago we have to work together to solve this. We can't do that apart, Jonas." Daniel noted.

"We can if we're on the same page." Jonas explained. "If a few of us work on the translation and the rest of us head to the pillars. The only way to deactivate it might be if we're doing it from both sides."

"It does make sense sir, if the pillars and tablet are connected the way Jonas and Daniel have been saying they are then the best way to stop both of them is if we have people in both places." Sam jumped in.

"I think it's a good idea; who goes where Jonas?" Jack asked.

Jonas smirked, " I think Daniel should stay here and translate, I'll go ahead to the pillars. Teal'c should stay here as well with Daniel. Personally I'd like to have Sam with me. She would probably understand the technology of the pillars better than any of us. As for you sir, that's up to you. You're honestly needed in both places."

"Nice way of saying I can't help any of you with this stuff, Jonas. I think I'll stay here, that way Carter and I won't fight with each other, it'll be too much to handle."

"Okay. Let's go then." Jonas stated. Picking up his notes he grabbed his knapsack and waited for Sam.

"Uh, Jonas. It's your command. You lead the way." Jack said with a smirk.

"Right." Jonas shook his head in disbelief

"So you're in command- wait until I tell-" Sam stopped talking realizing what she almost said.

"Until you tell Amy. I hope we can tell her Sam." Jonas said quietly.

"Jonas, you do realize that- what I mean is chances are-"

"There's still hope Sam, I'm not giving up on that."

"I know that Jonas. I just don't want you to be hurt."

"Then help me figure this out- I know it's the key to helping Amy. I know it is."

Sam smiled, "Then let's go figure it out."


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this! Spoilers: None 

Rating: G

**Notes: This chapter is brought to you in part by my case of walking pneumonia, yes this lovely little thing has cost me a week of work and college classes! At least it's given me the opportunity to update my stories though! Please review, I could use some encouragement. Also I'm curious as to what everyone thinks! Ideas are also welcome! Enjoy! **

**Sometimes Miracles Happen**

**By Ans4Christ**

They walked on for another hour with no problems. But even amidst the quiet Jonas knew something was wrong. Sam had agreed when he mentioned it to her. There was this sense in the air. This feeling, as though they were being observed. The sun had set, and darkness engulfed them. Their flashlights guided the way on the narrow path that they were on. Sometimes they talked, but mostly they were quiet, exhaustion was slowly starting to set in. They had been walking for countless miles, and this heaviness was starting to weigh on them, first on their chests, then on their minds, and finally their whole bodies.

As this was happening Jonas found his eyes actually closing as he walked. He was literally falling asleep walking. A realization came to him- this was another test by the Ancients. There must be something in the air forcing them to feel such extreme exhaustion. He heard a noise from behind, when he turned he saw Sam had fallen to the ground asleep.

"Sam, Sam!" He shook her shoulder trying to revive her. She jerked awake and tried to sit up, but she struggled to keep her eyes open. "Com'on Sam, we got to keep moving."

"Jonas, I feel so tired. Maybe we could rest for awhile." Sam whispered half asleep.

"No, this is a test Sam, this is another way that the Ancients are trying to stop us. We have to keep going forward, who knows what will happen if we rest." Jonas stood up firmly and grabbed Sam's arm, hoisting her up." Now com'on." He yelled. Sam stood up and stumbled after a few steps. Jonas put her arm over his shoulder, and together the two of them staggered into the night.

_One foot in front of the other just keep going._ Jonas thought to himself. They were moving at a crawl. It was almost a rhythm, they walked, stumbled, fell, got back up, and walked again, every once in awhile Jonas would have to nudge Sam, or try to get her to talk. Which was draining for him because just breathing was exhausting. Yet somehow he seemed to be the stronger one, perhaps it was his determination and his need to help Amy, perhaps a higher power, he honestly didn't know, he just knew he couldn't let go, not until it was over. Then, he'd collapse.

His eyes were on the ground; he just didn't have the energy to even look up ahead. He just kept watching his feet move, one in front of the other. He kept going at this pace for awhile longer when Sam fell again. This time she was out cold. Jonas struggled to sit up, and he tried with all he had to wake her, but he couldn't. He felt his lids trying to close, but he kept fighting it, he knew he had to keep moving.

He pulled himself off the ground and managed to take a step, and then he fell face first to the ground. He tried to pull himself up again but it was to no avail, he felt so tired, so drained and so weak, he couldn't move anymore. He rolled unto his back and stared up at the sky. Focusing on the stars he thought he might be able to keep himself awake. He tried to think of where earth was from here or Kelonwa or any of the planets he'd been to, he thought of all the stories and myths surrounding stars that he could think of, he even tried counting them, desperate to stay awake. But after a few minutes his entire mind started to fail him and his whole focus became keeping his eyes open, they fluttered and he used every ounce of strength in him to focus on any object, but it failed. He stared at the stars again, his eyes struggling to close, until they did so, causing him to give into the darkness.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this! Spoilers: None 

Rating: G

**Notes: I'm back, feeling a little better ( the pneumonia's gone but now I think I got a head cold- cough's still there though. My fault for working in an elementary school!) Well it's taken me a few weeks to update but not too bad right? Finals and the holidays are coming up so who knows when this will be updated again. I will say that I'm getting toward the end of the story- so I'll say 5 more chapters, but that can and probably will change. Anyway enjoy and as always review!**

**Sometimes Miracles Happen**

**By Ans4Christ**

"Jonas, Jonas! Wake up- we must move quickly, come." Jonas jerked awake as he felt a hand grab his shoulder, when he looked however no one was there. "This way Jonas, come quickly." He turned to his side and saw a man standing on the path leading toward the pillars, beckoning him.

Unlike before when Jonas had been filled with exhaustion he now felt energized. He headed immediately to the path. In the distance he saw a light coming and realized that the sun must be starting to rise. He suddenly stopped realizing he had forgotten about Sam. He turned to go to her.

"Do not go back for her Jonas, she is not a part of this journey." The man spoke. Jonas paused and looked questioningly at this man. He was too far away for Jonas to make out his features, but somehow he felt as though he had encountered this man before. "Do not worry, Sam is safe. She will sleep awhile longer, and when you are finished you will rejoin her and return home. Do not bother to ask questions all will be answered in due time."

Jonas stared after this man not knowing whether he should remain where he was or follow after this stranger. But he couldn't just stay there that he knew, and he had to get to the pillars. If this man was leading the way there then that's where Jonas was heading as well.

As they walked on Jonas noticed that the light was getting brighter ahead of him, he also noticed that it wasn't rising. The light was a constant source, not a moving one like the sun would be. It hit him- it was the pillars! They were probably still radiating some sort of heat or energy, which made them bright enough to be a light source.

As they rounded a turn Jonas' theory was confirmed when he saw the pillars standing in the distance. They were magnificent to behold. Standing 20ft high they stood like towers in the clearing. The pillars resembled the remnants of a Roman temple, but rather than be broken their appearance was strong and whole. The light was not the only thing radiating from the pillars, there was a presence, a power that was felt, and unlike anything Jonas had ever encountered.

The glowing light continued to get stronger and brighter- then it seemed to spread out like a shock wave. It enveloped Jonas to such an extent that his senses were overwhelmed. He was seeing, feeling, almost tasting the light.

When it stopped Jonas didn't know where he was. It was as though he was within the pillars or the temple that used to dwell there. His first realization was- he was alone. The man had vanished. Jonas stood in a room of white. There was no ceiling, no windows, no floors, or walls- nothing but white. So he stood there- wondering and waiting.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this! Spoilers: None 

Rating: G

**Notes: In case I don't update before the holidays. Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas! A lot is revealed in this chapter. Hope you all like it and as always review!**

**Sometimes Miracles Happen**

**By Ans4Christ**

It was hard to measure time in this place, it seemed an hour and yet a second at the same time. Jonas continued to observe his surroundings for any slight change but none appeared. Everything was the same, each moment flowing from the one before it. After a period of time a change did occur. Voices: distant and foreign yet increasingly becoming clearer.

Jonas remembered what Amy had said. "_I remember seeing this brilliant flash of light, I vaguely remember hearing voices_." He was experiencing what Amy and the SG team had experienced. Part of him was excited and the other frightened- would he now be infected with the virus as well?

The voices were becoming louder and clearer. Jonas couldn't understand the language; at first he thought it was a variation of Ancient but as he listened closely he realized that it was something entirely different. The voices were speaking in different languages, almost as though they were searching for the right one to use. He heard a glimpse of Ancient, English, other earth languages, even Gou'ld, and finally he heard the various languages of his planet until they came upon his native Kelwonan tongue.

The voices became a single voice and seemingly surrounded him. It spoke with a power that was terrifying. "Enclosed within this tablet is the way to possess great power. Not only will it aid in destroying all enemies but it also leads to a deeper life- to life eternal. Some of our brethren believe they have achieved such things on their own, but we have found and attest that any power or knowledge, or life that we possess is given by the Ruler of all. We saw His works and affirm His words. He was, is and will be to come. We choose to share this with others though our brethren have tried to stop us on every side; we know that the truth will never remain hidden. For the Heavens declare the glory of God and the skies proclaim the work of his hands.

"We understand the unseen world now. But we also know the seen, and we have been graced with knowledge and weaponry: to this we leave to the future. The special ones may access and use it well. The others shall die for fear it falls into wrong hands. Enclosed is a map that will lead to great power and what can conquer all. We hope that this and the knowledge that we have left behind will empower and sustain all. Whatever comes- victory is the Lord's."

And then there was silence. Jonas stood there pondering what he had heard, and all that it meant. If he had heard all of this correctly- it all pointed back to the original device he had found six months ago. And if that was true this all pointed back to the Bible. Why were the Ancients so interested in this? What had they encountered or seen that made them support the words within the Bible. What possible power could they possess that would have a connection between the Bible and conquering enemies? What was also meant by the statement that their "brethren" had tried to stop them on every side? Were the Ancients divided on this issue? If so whom could you trust? Would there be traps laid for those whom followed after? What did "special ones" mean? Every time he paused to think a question through a new one arose- it was endless.

"You have many questions," a voice behind him spoke. Jonas spun around to face it. Merely an outline was before him, but becoming clearer as the being walked toward him. "Some of these questions can be answered now- others you will need to seek. And others will come when the next stage of your journey is reached. That however is a long time off." He stopped right in front of Jonas, shining with a radiant white." So come, let me explain what I can; for this is not the first time we have spoken." At this Jonas stared at his facial features even more to see what he recognized. After a moment he realized whom this being was- it was enough to take Jonas' breath away.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this! Spoilers: None 

Rating: G

**Notes: Hey all! It's been ages I know, and I so appreciate everyone sticking with me on this story. I promise this story will be completed. I just don't know when. This is actually the first time I have been able to just sit down at the computer and do something other than class work! Hope you all enjoy I explain a lot in this chapter- I'll admit I get very into faith in this chapter but I do hope that you all will continue to read and enjoy it and not let that deter you. It just all seemed to fit. **

**Sometimes Miracles Happen**

**By Ans4Christ**

"Hello Jonas, I now see that you recognize me."

"The Guardian- from P3X-278. This all ties together doesn't it? The device, the pillars; there's just one thing that I truly don't understand- why have I encountered all of them?"

The Guardian smiled," Because Jonas, you are one of the special, or chosen ones. A mission has been decreed for you, one that only you can accomplish. Everything that has happened in your life, everything that has lead you down different paths was to bring you here. Not just to this physical place but to this place of understanding. You're journey Jonas, it shall be great, and the knowledge you share shall be a blessing for many, as long as you remain on the path chosen for you."

"I don't understand- what does any of this have to do with me? I came here to find the power source to defeat Anubis and a cure to save Amy- I don't care about anything else."

"Let me start at the beginning." The Guardian began," Over two thousand years ago the Ancients ruled in power in this universe. They were proud, intelligent, but mostly arrogant. They cared nothing for the weaker races, ultimately they wished for domination of all life in the universe. They went from planet to planet searching out the people seeing whom they could overtake with their technology. They came to earth and searched it out. The result of which would shake the foundations of the Ancient's entire existence.

"The Ancients searched the planet and found no opposition or power that would challenge them. Until one day they encountered some of their Brethern living in the Roman Empire. A message was relayed to them about a new religion that was spreading rapidly, where people followed an unseen being whom was called the Son of God. They of course laughed at this notion, knowing in their minds that a being like this could not exist.

"To prove this point and the utter foolishness of humans, they sought out the people whom fell prey to this supposed farce and observed them, also encountering their sacred book- now called the Bible. What next took place changed everything. One in the group saw what he claimed was a miracle, before his eyes. A man was healed of a disease and there was no alien technology present, just the simple touch and prayer of an apparently ordinary man. The man who witnessed this was astounded and determined to seek out the truth in this. He knew the risks of removing himself from the group, of disagreeing, but his heart had to know, it had to understand what all of this was.

"So privately he sought it out. He read through the Bible and attested it's claims- finally coming to the realization that the words it spoke were truth and light. He immediately took up and followed the belief, knowing that his life was as sure as dead. He shared this with one whom he trusted, this man in turn by the same process came to realize that the words that were spoken where truth. Little by little this happened to all of them, and within the point of a year all fifty Ancients accepted and attested to the facts of this belief.

"They worked together to help build a technology not only to protect earth, but also to spread this truth to other planets that they in time may too come to know this truth."

"The Ancient's device." Jonas jumped in.

"Yes, the device. They were leary to tell the others once their mission on earth was done. But soon it spread and many more believed. However, there was one whom did not believe and to him came the division. He convinced many of the elder Ancient's of the evils that were being commited and from this action a civil war broke out amoungst the Ancients. Those whom believed this belief, and those whom stood by the old way.

"The war waged for almost a century- countless were lost. Traps and codes had to be implanted in all Ancient technology no matter the side. That is why all who have encountered the technology since have said that it is composed of mere riddles. They are right in that assumption. For it had to be this way in order to ensure the survivial and victory of both sides. The Ancients that were against the new belief caused the greatest damage. They relreased the plague that wiped out all humanity- with no remorse. In turn the other Ancients used this same disease as a trap in order to protect the further advancments in technology that they were making. Including those to fight enemies with.

"These are the things that you have enountered- this is why you are here today. Within these pillars is a map of sorts- that will lead to a power source beyond imagination- one that can save the soul and one that will destroy the wicked. However, only the right one can obtain the desired information. All others will be destroyed. " He turned to fully face Jonas," That is why Amy was kept alive longer- for you to come here. It is also why you had to be separated from the others including Sam. They would not have been able to withstand what you are being and will be shown."

"I don't know what to say- as shocking as all of this is, at the same time it all makes sense. Every question I have asked myself over the Ancient device and the Bible verses linked to it. Now it all-just makes perfect sense." Jonas paused," Why did they make that one verse" The heavens declare the glory of God, and the skies proclaim the work of His hands" the main key to opened the device?"

"Because it was the one and only way to describe the truth to other beings- we all share the heavens, what better way to see the glory of God?"

Jonas grew quiet," Is there any way I can help amy? Anything I can give her?" The Guardian shook his head," Will-will she die?" Jonas choked out.

"I do not know. The decision is not up to me. Only God can decide."

"What happened? To the first Ancients that came to belive this, what happened to them?" Jonas diverted.

The Guardian lowered his head," Though Ascended all were destroyed for their faith and their hope in telling others."

"What of the first man? Is he gone as well?"

The Guardian smiled," He stands before you." He paused," I escaped and have spent the centuries telling, protecting, and guarding the truth I have come to know. That is why you have encountered me a second time, and that is why you shall encounter me again. Come, let me show you why you were brought here."

Jonas followed the being as figures and shapes began to take place. He was lead up a ramp that seemed to incline and go on forever. Finally at the top he was surrounded by a brilliance of light again, though this time it seemed to penetrate through him completely. It felt as though the light was burning his mind, his soul, and his body. It overwhelmed him. It wasn't painful- but it was so strong so powerful that slowly he felt his senses lose control, and give into nothingness.

Okay, so I know some of the facts may have been off regarding the Ancients but like I said before it all seemed to fit together well. So I hope you enjoyed and I'll update again when I can.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this! Spoilers: None 

Rating: G

**Notes: Yes, I am still in the building!  I told all of you this story will be finished and we're getting there! Thanks for sticking with me. The goal is to finish this story by the end of the summer, if not before. Here's the question, and I want everyone's opinion on it. I was planning on writing another story after this one, or I can finish it all in this one. What would you guys rather have? You may help me figure out what I should do. Anyway hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's pretty long so I hope that's pleasing to everyone . Enjoy, and remember reviews make me happy! **

**Sometimes Miracles Happen**

**By Ans4Christ**

"Do you think that he's okay?" A male voice called somewhere in the distanace.

"I don't know, all I know is I woke up and he was out as well, that was two hours ago and he hasn't moved once." A female voice stated.

"It is a pericular turn of events since it is persciely two hours ago since the tablet's heat ceased to omit and we ventured to find you."

"You're all going about this the wrong way. Jonas! Wake up, that's an order!"

Hearing the command and responding were two very different things. But Jonas slowly did open his eyes. As everything snapped into focus confusion began to overtake him. What had happened? How did he get here? Had he ever really been with the Guardian or was that simply a delusion of his exhuasted mind? Thoughts crept into his mind. Memories of the light and of what he had seen and had been shown.

"Jonas, you okay?" Colonel O'Neill asked, dispelling his thoughts.

"I think so," he said forcing himself to sit up," There was this being and light- it wasn't a dream was it? It seemed so real."

"Jonas, slow down you're making less sense than usual."

"Jonas, we both blacked out. We've been here all this time. I've been trying to wake you for two hours and you wouldn't budge." Sam stated comfortingly.

Jonas stared at them in bewilderment for a moment. Had it all been a dream? He began to wonder. Then he thought of what had happened to him while he had been with the Guardian. He knew at that moment that it had all been real. The answer was still at the pillars. That was where he needed to go. " Let's go to the pillars." He stated forcing himself up.

"Jonas, not so fast." Sam started.

"Sam, I'm fine. It wasn't a dream. I saw something, experienced something, whatever you want to call it, but it happened. I know the path to pillars. It's were the answers are. We need to go there."

"Jonas, how do you know this just isn't another trap from the Ancients?" Colonel O'Neill stated.

"Because they know that we're worthy now. That's why there have been all of these tests. They needed to know that we were worthy of what they possesed. They know that now. And even if we didn't know that for sure we need to know what's there. It's a risk we have to take. It's a risk I'm going to take." Without another word, Jonas grabbed his backpack that had fallen and walked to the path that led to the pillars.

Everyone stood still stunned. "Do you think he's okay?" Daniel asked.

O'Neil shrugged," I don't know, but I'm not about to argue with him." And he stepped forward and followed Jonas.

"I guess we're following you now." Daniel stated as he walked after O'Neil. With an exchange from Sam and a raised eyebrow from Teal'c they followed after their teammates as well.

Jonas wasn't sure why he was walking, in fact he wasn't even sure as to where he was going. Part of him felt like he understood everything that had happened and that was happening. The other part of him felt as though he had no idea what was going on. He knew that his teammates were beginning to think that he was crazy. It wasn't the first time. Something was driving him, maybe to prove that it was real, maybe to further establish his new faith, maybe for Amy; he didn't know, but he had to see.

They approached the pillars at the first rays of daylight. They didn't glow as they had for Jonas, but the brillance of the white was staggaring. The presence that was in the air was felt. He saw his teammates reactions. They looked fearful, yet in awe. It was the only way to describe the emotion.

"You ready to go inside?" Jonas asked breaking the silence.

"I actually feel afraid to. I've never felt that way." Daniel said.

"It's because it's a power we've never encountered before." Sam said.

"Why do you say that Major Carter?" Teal'c asked.

"I have no idea. It just feels that way somehow."

"Well. We didn't come all this way to just stand out here and stare at it. Let's go." O'Neil ordered as he stepped up to Jonas and they all started for the pillars.

Once inside the pillars it was very different from what Jonas remembered. This time there were walls, ceilings, tables, steps, everything you would expect in a Roman looking temple. Except for one thing. Nothing had aged.

"This is incredible." Daniel began, "This temple has to be several thousand years old, and yet it looks brand new. There isn't even any dust. I've never seen anything like this."

"Neither have I Daniel Jackson, and I have seen much in this universe. It is truly magnficant." Teal'c stated in awe.

"This is amazing. But I don't see where the tablet would have been. How can we access the information if we don't know where it's supposed to go?" Sam questioned.

"Maybe the answer is in the tablet itself." Jonas pondered out loud.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked.

"Well, we know that the removal of the tablet caused everything to be woken up so to speak, so perhaps the tablet itself can point us to where we need to look."

Without another word Daniel took the tablet out of his backpack. It wasn't hot anymore, it appeared normal. Daniel held it up high in the air.

"Daniel, what are you doing?" O'Neill asked.

"Well, maybe the tablet will point us in the right direction if it can sense everything in the temple."

"That is the craziest thing I ever heard!"

As O'Neil said this the tablet pointed itself in the direction of the wall in front of them and shot a piercing light into it. The wall began to glow a soft blue and a console seemed to appear and within the center was a square space where the tablet could fit into.

Daniel looked at O'Neill with a smirk, " Crazy, huh Jack?"

Daniel walked over to the wall and placed the tablet into the spot. The tablet was immediately absorbed into the wall. Then they heard a voice in Ancient calling something out, the same phrase over and over.

"Uh, guys any idea what the voice in the wall is saying?" O'Neill inquired.

"It wants the code or password. I think." Daniel stated.

"Great, this was another trap." O'Neill said.

"Any idea what the password is?" Sam asked.

"I have an idea," Jonas said slowly as he walked up to the wall. Placing his hand on the tablet , he took a deep breath and spoke, "The Heavens declare the glory of God and the skies proclaim the work of His hands." Immediately the voice stopped, and silence filled the room for a few moments. Jonas stepped back and joined the others. "Well at least that stopped it."

"Yeah, but did it work is the question." Daniel added.

"Welcome worthy ones!" A voice boomed in English across the room. Everyone startled and looked around. "You have passed the tests that were laid before you and proved yourselves true and worthy of this knowledge. It has been saved for such as you. Take it and use it with care and wisdom. May your hands and hearts be guided by your maker's hands, and may the use of these weapons lead you to the ultimate victory in these worlds. Peace and life to all of you." Then there was silence.

"Okay, so where's the knowledge?" O'Neil questioned.

"I think it's right there." Jonas stared at the wall that had received the tablet and a small table was starting to emerge from the wall. On the table was what appeared to be a scroll. Jonas went over and slowly picked it up. Walking over to his teammates, they broke the seal that closed the scroll and unrolled it. As they looked at the images on the paper they tried to make sense of it. "I think it's a map." Jonas stated.

Sam looked closer, "Could it be a map to the lost city? To the weapon that they say exists there?"

"If it's not to the lost city, it's clues that will get us there." Daniel paused. "That's what we wanted, isn't it?"

"It's not everything we wanted, " Sam stated looked at Jonas with compassion.

Jonas gave her a smile, "It all ties together, Sam. This was the ultimate reason for coming. Everything else will fall into place."

"So we got it. " O'Neill interrupted, "Then I don't know about the rest of you, but I say let's go home." With a nod from every member of the team they all turned to go home. But as they stood on the path with the pillars behind them, Jonas turned and pausing, stared at them. This adventure had changed him somehow, and yet he knew that it wasn't over, and that he had not seen the end of the pillars, tablet, or the Guardian.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this! Spoilers: None 

Rating: G

**Notes: Two updates in one week! I think I hear an announcement on MSNBC!  Seriously I hope you guys are enjoying this, and I have good news! Unless I do a 180 on you all there are only 2 more chapters! Yay! You've all been so faithful to stick with me, and I thank you all for it. Enjoy and always review! **

**Sometimes Miracles Happen**

**By Ans4Christ**

Exhuasted and bewildered SG-1 finally stepped through the stargate back home. Though given the option to refresh for a few moments they chose for an immediate meeting with General Hammond. Colonel O'Neil quickly explained everything that had happened, and Daniel explained the findings within the tablet, and the map that was brought back.

"So you're saying Dr. Jackson, that you think this map leads to the lost city?"

"Well, we're not exactly sure as to where it leads to yet sir, but it has to point us in the right direction."

"It could even be clues to other planets, that will lead us there." Jonas suggested.

"How do you mean?" Hammond asked.

"Well, from working with Ancient technology, especially of late, I've come to realize that they don't like to tell you outright where things are. They want you to look for it. It tests you to see if you're worthy of it. I don't want to speak for the rest of the team but I certiantly feel as though I've been tested in everyway the past few days, just to see whether or not I should possess this information. Which though it was very trying, it is also very exciting because whatever this map contains, whatever this weapon is, it is something so incredibly amazing that the Ancients went to all of this trouble to ensure that it did not fall into the wrong hands."

"I have to agree with Jonas sir. I've been studing Ancient technolgy for years, and I would have to say that we are touching upon something very powerful, perhaps more powerful then we can even realize. The Ancients went to such a great length to protect this information from their enemies, whatever this leads to may vary well bring destruction upon all whom oppose it's power. I can't even explain why I feel this way. Being in the presence of the pillars, it just gave this feeling. I can't explain it." Sam stuttered.

"You're not alone in that feeling Sam. Something was there General Hammond. I can't explain what either. Perhaps someone of the Ancients remained behind to be watching us, I don't know. But I totally agree with Sam, and Jonas, this is powerful. We may have the tools now to defeat Anubis. That's all we've really wanted." Daniel stated.

"I would have to disagree Daniel Jackson." Teal'c interjected. "The ultimate purpose of the SGC has been to see the downfall of the Gou'ld. I would have to say whatever this weapon is and whereever this weapon may be, I feel the downfall of the Gou'ld will coincide with its finding."

General Hammond stared at them all with a look of surprise, and yet he seemed pleased with their feelings. His eyes landing on O'Neill. "Well Colonel, anything you care to add about this issue?"

"Well sir, we've seen a lot of weird things in our missions. Would I say this one was the weirdest. I honestly don't know. But I do think it is the Ancients, and I do agree it has to be something important. I don't think anyone would go to all the trouble that it appears the Ancients have gone to if it wasn't for something of great value. I'm glad that we went, and I'm glad that it's over." O'Neil said, receiving nods of agreement from the rest of the team.

"On that note team, good job, and you're all dismissed." Everyone got up to leave. "Mr. Quinn, if you could stay for a moment."

Jonas sat back in his seat nervously. He waited as General Hammond saw that everyone had left the briefing room. He settled in his chair and leaned forward on the table towards Jonas. "Jonas, first thing I want to say is how glad I am to of had you working with us on this. I know that you have other obligations, and I just wanted to say that I know how valuable you were to this mission and to helping SG-1 with these findings. It will not go unnoticed to you, or to your government. I would like to send a gift back to Kelowna, saying thank you for letting you stay here as long as they did."

"I didn't really give them a choice in that sir." Jonas stated.

Hammond smiled, "Be that as it may, I still wish to be cordial to them. I will leave it to your guidance as to what you wish to take back with you. I trust you and your judgement." He paused. "I also feel compelled to tell you that there have been some new developments with Amy. I think you should head straight to the infirmary and talk with Dr. Fraiser."

Jonas froze, he didn't know if he could move or speak. "Is it good or bad?" He muttered.

Hammond locked eyes with Jonas, "I think you need to talk to Dr. Fraiser, son."

Jonas nodded his head, "Okay. Thank you, sir." Jonas got out of his chair and headed for the infirmary, not sure what was going to happen. But knowing somehow that everything would work out. He just had to have the faith to believe.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this! Spoilers: None 

Rating: G

**Notes: Okay so, it's gonna be two more chapters after this one. Trust me, it's better. This chapter's alittle short but if it makes you all feel any better the rest of the story is done I just need to proof them and put it up! So anyway hope you all enjoy it, and remember to review! **

**Sometimes Miracles Happen**

**By Ans4Christ**

Jonas felt every step to the infirmary. It was as though each step was leading to his moment of reckoning. He felt his anxiety levels rising. He tried to calm himself and remember that he was standing firm in his new faith and believing that everything would work out in the end. Whatever that end was he was honestly afraid of, yet he knew that he would have the strength to get through it somehow.

He was in the elevator now, and every memory he had of Amy started coming into his mind. He felt his emotions starting to get the best of him, as he thought of her and of how amazing she was in so many ways. Then he thought of her and her faith. She was such a rock, and was so unshakable. He thought of how she faced any issue, and how she drew such strength from her faith. He smiled to himself as the elevator door opened and he saw the sign for the infirmary. He felt only one thing in the depth of his soul, if Amy was okay then they would both be strong together, nothing would come between them. If she was not okay- then he would be strong, and keep Amy's memory, commitment, faith, and determination alive, through his life, and his purpose. No matter what, that would become his drive.

As he rounded the corner he saw Dr. Fraiser reading some charts. He took a deep breath and headed for her. "Dr. Fraiser."

She turned obviously startled. "Jonas, I didn't know that SG-1 had returned. I suppose that means you're all in one piece. Did you find what you wanted on the planet?"

"Yes, we got the information." He paused, "I think you know why I'm here. General Hammond said there were some new developments with Amy and that I should come and speak to you about it."

Dr. Fraiser smiled, "Yes, there are. First of all, Amy's fine. Second of all she's going to be okay. Whatever illness she had, it's gone. I'm gonna keep her in the infirmary for two more days just for observation, but then she's free to go back to work if she wants."

Jonas stared at Fraiser with a look of shock and joy. He was glad he was leaning against a wall because part of him felt as though his knees might give way in shock. He knew that going to the planet was the right thing to do, he knew it was. "How did she improve? What happened?"

Dr. Fraiser shrugged, "I honestly don't know, Jonas. Truth is earlier this morning Amy was doing very badly. I wasn't sure how long until- well, anyway all of a sudden she seemed to be improving and then within less then an hour of the first signs of improvement she was awake. Everything seemed to progress positively from that point on. I mean I have no medical reason as to why she improved. For every logical and medical perspective Amy should not be well. I don't use this term Jonas, but it's as though it's a miracle."

"It's not as though it's a miracle Dr. Fraiser, it is a miracle. Sometimes miracles happen, we can't deny them, no matter how much it seems to go against every logic, science, and human viewpoint that we have. Some things can't be explained, this is one of them." He paused. "Can I see her?"

"Of course, she's still in the same room. We'll probably move her tomorrow."

"Thank you Dr. Fraiser, for everything." Jonas said.

"You're welcome. And Jonas, you're right, in all my years, even at SGC I've never seen anything like this. The only way to explain it is that sometimes miracles happen." Jonas nodded in agreement and turned towards Amy's room.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this! Spoilers: None 

Rating: G

**Notes: One more chapter guys!  Okay in this story I must admit I give into my hopeless romantic tendencies! But I hope you all enjoy it, and I hope you all have liked where I have taken this story, and these characters. Remember to review!!!!  **

**Sometimes Miracles Happen**

**By Ans4Christ**

Jonas entered Amy's room. She was reading her Bible and taking notes from it. "You can never just rest can you?" Jonas teased as he walked into the room.

Amy looked up at him, delight in her eyes, "Look who's talking. I see you returned from the planet in one piece."

"I had to come back for you." Jonas stated sitting next to her on her bed.

"You knew I'd miss you?" Amy said with a humourous smile.

Jonas' response was much different then Amy expected. He cupped the side of her face and gave her a long, passionate kiss. When he pulled away, he looked at her straight in the eyes and said, "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

Amy had tears in her eyes, she gave a soft smile and said, "If it's as much as I love you than I have an idea."

Jonas laughed and wiped her tears away. "Well, I'm glad that's settled."

Amy laughed as well. "So what happened on the planet?" Though Jonas wanted to hear about Amy's recovery first, he told her everything that had happened, including his newfound faith. When he got to the part about the Guardian he saw her eyes widen a bit, but he continued on with the story.

"Jonas, that's so incredible. It's all starting to make sense now. My being sick was a part of this. If I hadn't of been sick you wouldn't have come here, which means you wouldn't have helped SG-1. You wouldn't have figured out these things, or experienced what happened on the planet. It was all a part of it. It was all some master plan. And I am so glad that you finally can understand and share in my faith. It opens up the universe in such a different light. Everything is seen so differently, and it's such a comfort, especially in times like these. Even when my faith doubted, yours was strong. You had faith for me. For everyone else. Imagine if you hadn't of been here. We're all so connected to one another, humans play such a pivotal role in one another's lives, if only we'd realize that. We wouldn't hurt as much as we do, we'd love, we'd work things out. We'd become one people."

"There's so much I just don't understand. So much I'm afraid to understand. The Guardian, the tablet, all these things they're just swimming in my mind trying to figure it all out."

"Jonas, I think I met your Guardian." Amy said slowly.

"How?"

"I can't explain it, but when I was unconcious I felt like there was something there. As though it were waiting for something, permission if that makes any sense. Then at some point I felt as though the presense moved all around me, and as though it engulfed me. I woke up, at least I think I did, the entire room was white, and slowly it faded to what it is now, but there was someone standing there, it looked like a man. Watching me almost. As though it was bringing me back. Even when Dr. Fraiser and the nurses came in, the being stood there. When I was awake enough, it suddenly just faded, just as the light had. But it was so weird. At first I thought it was either a delusion or an angel, but maybe it's your Guardian."

Jonas was quiet for a moment as he pondered this. "Maybe they're one in the same."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, aren't angels guardians? Maybe that's what the Guardian is. With how weird it all seems to be getting I wouldn't be surprised."

"Science and God collide. Even I couldn't have imagined it to be this prevalent. And who knows, it maybe even more entertwined than we realize. I guess we'll find out in time." Amy stated. She paused for a moment thinking. "So, are you going back to Kelonwa?"

"I need to think about it, pray about it. We need to talk to. But now." He took her hand and held it tightly. "I don't want to think about the Ancients, or Kelowna, or anything, other than just the two of us, and how lucky- blessed, we are to be able to be together right now. This moment is all that matters."

"I won't argue with that." She paused. "So read any good books lately?" She asked with a smirk.

Jonas laughed. "You just can't help yourself, can you?"


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this! Spoilers: None 

Rating: G

**Notes: It's finished guys! I hope you all like it and remember to review! I have a lovely message to all of you at the end. Also at the end of the story is a song I have always thought of for Amy and Jonas since I started writing these stories. I hope it's okay to have a song at the end of this, I emailed the webmaster but I didn't hear anything back so I'm guessing it's okay, if not all please let me know. The song is "That's When I'll Give Up on Loving You" by Natalie Grant from her Deeper Life album. Enjoy and as always review! **

**Sometimes Miracles Happen**

**By Ans4Christ**

A week later found Jonas packing up his things in his guest quarters. It had been a hard decision for him to return to Kelowna, but he knew in his heart that he had to. On top of this Amy had started to remember what had happened when she had been on the planet with the Ancient's tablet. As she looked over the map she was able to slowly decipher it. There was no way she could leave earth now. In fact, General Hammond was considering sending Amy back to the planet with an SG team so that she could look over the temple again and see if anything came back to her memory. Jonas wasn't pleased with this at first but as he and Amy talked he realized that this was where faith came in.

"Packing up again?" A voice said behind him.

Jonas smiled and turned. "You're here to see me off in secret again?"

Amy smiled as she walked into the room. "Actually, I was going to walk with you to the gateroom." She paused. "How do you feel about going back?"

"Well given the option between battling the Gou'ld, life and death situations, or babysitting a bunch of childish politicians- I honestly don't know which one I'd pick. But I know I'm supposed to go. I have peace about it. I may not be there for the rest of my life, but I know that's where I'm supposed to be right now. I'm not to happy about it though." He said as he touched the side of her face.

Amy lowered her eyes. "I know, I feel the same way. But for some reason right now we're supposed to be apart. I know I'm needed here on earth. And I know that you're needed there. We're where we're supposed to be. It just not where we want to be. But I for one am not going to let this interfere with our relationship. I am coming to Kelowna for a visit soon, and you can come back here. Heck, Jonas just come back for an afternoon and we'll go to lunch or something. We will make this work. And if you have to bound and gag a few diplomats to do that I know that you will."

Jonas started laughing. "You know I think I'd be afraid to have you on Kelwona, I don't know what you would do if left to yourself." He paused, "You know, I feel like I'm ready for this now. I want to take on the whole diplomat thing in a new way this time. Make people start thinking about things in a different way. You've helped me with that more than you'll ever know."

"I like to think I've helped you with a lot of things, Ambassador." Amy said as she leaned up and gave him a soft kiss.

"Well, it's about time!" A rough voice shouted from behind them.

"Jack, give them their privacy."

"What they've been saying for months they're just friends, I want to see them try to say that now."

Amy and Jonas separated and couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry to interupt, but they're about to dial Langara, thought you would want to know that." Daniel said seeming embarrassed.

"Okay, we'll be there." Jonas paused waiting for them to leave. "In a minute."

"Right, take your time- carry on." O'Neill said as he and Daniel stepped away, "I knew those two would connect eventually." He said as he walked away.

Jonas and Amy laughed again, "Well, I guess everyone here was right. 'The people in love are always the last to know.'" Amy teased. "You ready?"

"Almost," Jonas said as he pulled her close, "I want to make sure I say goodbye properly." He kissed her very gently.

Amy pulled away, "That was very proper." She took his hand, "Let's go."

They walked to the gateroom together. The room was empty, Jonas having already said his goodbyes to the rest of SG-1. He knew that they were preparing for their next plan of attack. He also somehow knew that they knew he wanted to be alone with Amy at this moment.

They parted quietly at the door, no words, just a silent stare. Amy gave him a smile, "Well go, Ambassador." She said teasingly.

Jonas chuckled at that, took his bag and walked up the ramp to the stargate. Before entering he paused, turned and looked at Amy. "Hey Amy."

"Yeah?"

"Remember it's not goodbye, it's till we meet again."

Amy smiled at the memory. "Yes, it is. Till we meet again."

Jonas looked at her with a smile. He turned and headed into the stargate, back to Kelowna. As he did this he whispered to himself, "Until we meet again."

**That's when I'll give Up(On Loving You)**

**By Natalie Grant (Deeper Life) CD**  
No heartbeat is always steady  
Angels have halos already  
Please – don't think you're proving  
Yourself all the time  
I don't need you to be perfect  
I know the wait will be worth it  
You and me baby we're only just  
Learning to shine

You should know   
This is my love  
How far I'll go  
Here's when I'll give up

When the sun is coming up at midnight  
When the clocks have all run out of time  
When the snow – falls in June  
That's when I'll give up (on loving you)  
When the earth is finished spinning around  
When its raining up instead of down  
When a dream – can't come true  
When the rivers all run out of blue  
That's when I'll give up (on loving you)

You'll never run out of chances  
I don't need you to have all the answers  
Love isn't something that has to be  
Put to the test

Love like this  
Can't be undone  
I'm telling you   
If the day should come

Chorus

As you're walking through the world  
You gotta know  
I'll be with you everywhere you go  
You can spread your wings or run  
Back to my arms  
I will always hold you in my heart – baby

You'll always be   
A part of me  
Baby can't you see

Chorus

When the sun is coming up at midnight  
When the clocks have all run out of time  
When the snow – falls in June  
That's when I'll give up (on loving you)  
When the earth is finished spinning around  
When its raining up instead of down  
When a dream – can't come true  
When the rivers all run out of blue  
That's when I'll give up (on loving you)

The End

**Well all that's it! How did you like it? Please be honest and email me about it. First I want to say thank you again to everyone who has waited so patiently for me to finish this story. It has been 2 ½ years in the making but I thank all of you for sticking with me. I just hope that it was worth the wait for all of you and that no one was too disappointed. I don't know if I'll do another story or not right now. I may because I do have a few ideas, but we'll see. If not it's been great writing these past few years, and I had a lot of fun, and I hope that you did too. Have fun all and may God Bless each and every one of you richly! **


End file.
